


The Prince and His Pet

by Briarpatch



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: All charachters are 18+, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Overstimulation, Pet au, Pink takes Steven as a pet, Selfcest, Spanking, Steven has to teach Pink about sex, Steven is a zooman, Temporary Character Death, dubcon, handjobs, it was supposed to be smut how did it end up like this, mostly Pinks POV, oops accidental feelings, so theres a lot of not sexy technical talk, turns to consentual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briarpatch/pseuds/Briarpatch
Summary: Steven is born while in the custody of the Diamonds. They split apart his gem half and human half, sending the human half to live with the Zoomans and raising "Pink Diamond" to believe he just has amnesia. It goes well until 14 years later when Pink takes a trip to the human Zoo, and suddenly has his sights set on keeping a certain human as a pet. But is a pretty pet all he really wants out of their relationship?
Relationships: Pink Steven Universe/Steven Universe
Comments: 128
Kudos: 396





	1. The "First" Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! There is not nearly enough Stevencest. So I wrote some myself! 
> 
> I was super inspired by Katelena and their story 'Someone Familiar' You should definitely check it out!
> 
> This is unbetaed because I'm too embarrassed to show this to anyone I know, and I've worked on this for two days non-stop and I don't think I can read anymore, so if you find errors feel free to tell me! I'm always looking to improve!

**Chapter 1: First meeting**

It had been 14 years since his regression and memory loss. Pink Diamond sat upon his throne, bored out of his mind. The others prattled on and on about some weapon Yellow had created, and Blues new colony. It was probably even more boring than yesterday’s meeting, if that’s possible. He hadn’t noticed he’d zoned out before a sharp voice cut through his thoughts.

“Pink! Are you even listening?”

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and fixed his posture, gazing up at the other three with a completely innocent expression. 

“Of course Yellow! The geo weapon will cut down on the amount of unnecessary gem loss at colonies!” 

He parroted the last thing she said back at her. She glared at him. His smile was sickly sweet, knowing she had no reason to call him out again. After a brief, tense moment she huffed then turned back to White’s Pearl and Blue, continuing the conversation from before.

By the time he was allowed to go he was bored and irritated. White Diamonds Pearl had taken her leave, signifying that the meeting was over. He couldn’t wait to get down and bother his Pearl into warping him to his Garden. In fact he had just been standing up when-

“Oh- Pink! One more thing.”

As much as it physically pained him to sit down once again, he did, looking up at Blue and using all his self control to not glare. 

“Yes Blue?”

As if sensing his irritation, (who was he kidding, she probably could), She gave him a reassuring smile. 

“Don’t worry this won’t take long. Me and Yellow decided now that you’re mature enough, we can finally give you back your Zoo! Do you remember your Zoo?”

Blue always did this. Giving him things from his old life to try and make him remember. He racked his brain, trying to think of what a Zoo could be. After a moment he slowly shook his head. 

“No I don’t... I’m sorry.” 

Blues smile faded slightly, but she still seemed to keep her hopes up.

“I’m sure you’ll remember once you see it, right Yellow?” 

“Of course she will. You were badgering us for something like that for ages Pink, it was the only thing you talked about before-“ She cut herself off.

“Yes, you were so excited about it!” Blue pressed on, ignoring Yellows slip up. “Come on Pink, I can’t wait to show it to you!” She lowered her hand and he hopped on. Yellow stayed behind, using how busy she was as an excuse to not accompany them. He knew the real reason was she didn’t want to get caught up in Blue’s water works. Trips like these always made Blue emotional, and he wasn’t looking forward to it. 

Though he had to admit, the idea of a completely new place was exciting. He’d memorized the palaces winding halls and confusing layout a long time ago, and the Garden, while fun, was quite a small area. A new change of scenery would be refreshing.

———- —- -

He had been wrong. Well, not exactly, the Zoo was exciting, and being shown around by an over excited Agate was fun. Stars, even watching the humans was fun. They looked so different from Gems, and behaved even stranger. They were doing this thing called ‘sleeping’ when they had arrived. The Agate apologized for it being so boring, but he thought it was fascinating. Being able to stop thinking like that must feel strange, at the very least. Or, he supposed, it wouldn’t if you’re not thinking about it.

But, as he had predicted, Blue had gotten emotional. She’d shown him a room full of bubbled Rose Quartz gems. When he’d asked why they were bubbled, she’d burst into tears, seemingly overwhelmed by something he did not understand. Of course, he’d left her to wallow in her misery, or he had tried to. Her powers forced him to cry even when he was outside of the room. He’d started running, trying to find a place where her powers didn’t reach, which proved to be a challenge when you can barely see through the tears in your eyes.

He found the nearest door and slammed his hand on the access panel, sliding inside before the door had even opened fully. It shut behind him with a quiet noise and he felt her power quickly cut off. Finally.

As his tears slowly dried, he was able to actually take in where he was. It was incredibly green. Everywhere he looked there were plants, trees, bushes, grass. He realized he must have stumbled into the human’s enclosure. Nowhere else on this ship was there foliage of any kind.

He turned around, intent on leaving, tears or not. This was no place for a Diamond.

“Pearl-“

He stopped, looking around. She wasn’t behind him as she normally was. She must have lost him as he looked for shelter. No matter, he could open the door himself.

...

Except.

He couldn’t find a panel to open the door. He searched all over the wall around the door, even on the door. No panel, not even some other form of outdated technology from his old life. 

He briefly recalled the Agate mentioning the doors being one way. Something about an extra level of security. Well, it didn’t seem very secure right now.

He was just about to start breaking the door, security be damned, when-

_ Crack! _

The noise of a twig snapping came from his left. His first instinct was to create a shield between himself and the newcomer, a pink glow illuminating the space around them. He saw a figure startle and trip backwards, falling onto the tree behind it. He dared to inch closer, bathing the figure in the glow from his shield. 

He froze. For a split second he was taken aback. It felt like looking into a mirror. Was it just his reflection...? But, a reflection doesn’t sneak up on you. He lowered the shield, the pink glow going with it, letting him see the things natural colors. 

It was just a human, not a threat. Though he did find it odd that with the Pink glow on it, they had looked almost identical. The human was looking at him as well, looking as curious as he felt. They stared at each other, neither really willing to make the first move. In the end, it was the human that broke the silence first.

“... You don’t  _ look _ like an amethyst.”

That... was not what he’d been expecting. He bristled, completely taken aback. He straightened up, trying to project a commanding presence like Yellow.

“Of course I don’t, human. I’m a Diamond.  _ Pink _ Diamond.”

He human tilted its head, looking confused, and not at all intimidated like it should have been. 

“What’s a Diamond?”

That caught him by surprise. For a moment he looked as confused as the human did. 

“I-it’s- we’re the Diamond Authority! We control all gem kind! There is no one higher ranking than a Diamond!” His words came out much more like a whine, then the harsh statements he had meant them to be.

“So... you’re a leader?” 

He sighed. “In very,  _ very _ simple terms, we are  _ The _ leaders, yes.”

“Oh.” Was the reply. Really, the lack of awareness from the human was going to get it shattered.

The human stepped forward, out of the foliage and onto the path with Pink. Despite his first instinct to take a step back, he stood his ground, determined to keep what little dignity he had left. He would not be intimidated by some… organic

“Why is a Diamond in the Zoo? If you’re so important, why are you not elsewhere?”

“I don’t have to explain myself to a human.” He was getting tired of this. If it didn’t get the hint soon, he’d just dispose of it himself.

“Steven.”

“...What?” 

“Steven, it’s my name. I’m not human, I’m Steven.” The Steven stuck its hand out, silently asking for a handshake.

From a Diamond.

They really just don’t understand gems do they? He decided to humor it, reaching out to take its hand.

The moment they made contact, both parties gasped. An emotion he couldn’t name flooded his mind, filling his entire being with a sense of satisfaction he’d never felt before. It was like a void he didn’t know he had was suddenly filled to the brim. His grip on the hand of the Steven became exponentially stronger, causing the other being to whimper. Still, Steven didn’t pull his hand away, and by the shocked look on his face he was experiencing the same feelings. Just as soon as he realized he never wanted this to end, he felt the hand he was holding being ripped away. His vision focused abruptly, seeing several Amethyst guards restraining the Steven, keeping them apart.

“I’m so sorry my Diamond, the humans don’t know any better.”

Before he could protest them taking Steven away, he felt tears well up again. Oh Stars. A large blue hand reached into the now open door and pulled him out of the Zoo and up to Blues crying face. 

“Why were you in there with those filthy humans? We were looking for you everywhere, you had me worried sick! Don’t ever scare me like that again!”

“Blue I-“

“I never should have brought you here. You’re not ready. Pearl, we’re leaving.”

“Yes my Diamond.” 

“What? No- Blue, you said you were giving this place back to me!” He struggled in Blues grip as she walked them back to the ship. He needed to get back and figure out what that was. It was the best thing he’d ever felt, and he wanted more.

“I’m taking it away again.”

“You  _ can’t! It’s  _ **_MINE!_ ** ”

A pillar across from them shattered, sending spiderweb cracks across the wall and down to the floor because of his outburst. Blues head whipped around to him, sending a shock wave of sadness across the entire room. Lesser gems collapsed from the sudden wave of emotions. Pink felt a sob that was not his own rip itself out of his throat. She forced him to cry as she looked on, expression angrier than he’d ever seen her. Why? What had he done that made her so angry? 

“Pink. You will forget about this place. You’re not allowed here until you’re mature enough to stay away from the humans. Am I clear?”

Ah. Of course. Anything that brought him any joy was bad. He’d forgotten.

“ _ I-I d-did-n’t me-ean too!! _ ” He wished Blue would stop making him cry, it made him sound like a whining child.

“Am. I. Clear?” He felt the hand around his torso squeeze dangerously. They were not above poofing him if he acted out, he’d learned that the hard way. Not wanting to make his trip back to homeworld in a bubble, he nodded between sobs. Blue sighed and let up on her power, finally,  _ finally _ letting him, and subsequently every other gem in the Zoo, stop crying.

He rubbed the tears from his face as they boarded the ship, sulking as he was set in his seat.

On the way back he couldn’t stop thinking about that human... Steven was his name. What was that feeling? Is that what happens when a gem and human touch? If so, why would that be a bad thing? It had felt like... satisfaction. Like he found a piece of himself he didn’t know was missing. He was sure Steven had felt it too, the surprised face that looked so much like his own had been burned into his memory. If it was any human and gem, why hadn’t the Amethysts reacted the same way? No it had to have something to do with why they looked so similar. 

He made up his mind in that moment. The feeling had been much too thrilling to ignore. He was going to come back to the Zoo, and he was going to see Steven again. He had too, otherwise he might drive himself insane from thinking about it. Yes, he was going to come back. 

He glanced at Blue out of the corner of his eye, taking in how on edge she looked. When she looked down at him he averted his gaze, glaring at the floor.

By any means necessary.


	2. Pet: Acquired

**Chapter 2**

It took him four years to step foot in the Zoo again. 

Oh he tried getting back. He tried every way he could think of. But after White heard about his rebellion, it was quickly shut down. Threats of destroying the Zoo if he was caught trying to enter it again held him back. 

After a few years away from it, he’d almost forgotten all about the encounter he’d had. 

Almost.

He still knew that the feeling he couldn’t quite remember was one he craved. If he let his mind wander too far, it would always wander back to Steven. 

That’s why, when Blue and Yellow offered him a second chance, he lept at it. This time, he had proven himself mature enough to be allowed to make the trip alone, in his own ship. He tapped his foot the whole way there, eager to get back, but also nervous. What if Steven was dead? Humans had a very short lifespan, he had no idea how long it actually was. What if that feeling didn’t happen again? All that effort for nothing. Had he just imagined it? These thoughts plagued him till the moment he stepped into the Zoo. 

The agate from before was still there, though this time her rambling was annoying rather than charming. He didn’t need to know how the Zoo had been doing since his last visit, he needed to see Steven. He told her as much.

“S-Steven my Diamond?”

“The human? He’s still here is he not?”

“I’m... not sure. I’ll have an Amethyst go check at once my Di-“

“No need.” He pushed past her, striding down the hall he knew would lead to the enclosure, ignoring her sputtering. “I’ll do it myself.”

“W-wait my Diamond- The enclosure is no place for a Diamond to enter! If you stay here, I’ll have an Amethyst bring up your Steven human at once!” 

He stopped, pinching the bridge of his nose. If he didn’t let her do this, he’d have to continue to listen to her incessant protests all the way there.

“Fine.”

She bowed, looking relieved, and hurried off to go bully an Amethyst into doing the work.

He stood in the hall impatiently, tapping his foot again. He could have gotten him by now if he had gone alone. He glanced over to his Pearl, who was standing dutifully behind him, as always. 

But something was off. Her face was pinched in a very peculiar way. She looked uncomfortable where she had just been normal moments before.

“...Pearl?”

As soon as she saw him looking at her, her face evened out, back into that complacent smile she always wore.

“Yes my Diamond?”

His next question was interrupted by hurried steps rounding the corner. He turned, intent on telling off the Amethyst for taking so long, but the words died in his throat. There he was, the human that had been plaguing the Diamonds thoughts for four long years. He had grown only in the ways Pink had grown, face still a perfect replica of his own. 

He was being held in the arms of an Amethyst, and he felt a very strong surge of jealousy. It surprised him. He’d only ever felt like this when Blue or Yellow were talking about their colonies. This was not something that should be aimed towards an organic of all people, but it was. 

The Steven was set on his feet, and Pink saw he was staring just as much as Pink was staring. 

“It’s you!” The human sounded excited. So he did remember him. 

He couldn’t wait any longer, crossing the distance between them in two long strides and grabbing the human’s hand. 

There it was again, the instant wash of gratification. It was much better than he remembered it. This time, he kept his eyes focused on Steven, greedily taking in every expression the human had. 

Stevens face cycled through fright and shock before settling on amazement, staring up at him with a star struck smile on his face that Pink decided he couldn’t get enough of. He pulled the human closer, letting himself smile back. He ignored the surprised noises of the other gems in the room, and picked him up, spinning them around slightly. The human laughed, in turn making him laugh.

When he was done with his out of nowhere show of affection, he didn’t let the human down, hiking his legs up so they wrapped around his torso and he could carry him with ease. The longer they were touching, the longer he could feel like this, whole and happy. It was only a bonus that the human seemed to feel the same. He knew even if the human didn’t share this amazing feeling, he would take him anyway, not willing to give this up. 

He turned back to Pearl, his face flushed with a happiness that the Pearl had never seen from him before. 

“Time to go home Pearl! I’ve gotten what I came for.”

“What?” The other gems in the room started to protest, but the only voice he was concerned with was the one in his ear. 

He felt the human stir, pulling himself out of the hug as best he could with Pink still holding him to his body. He was trying to be gentle, he had been told humans were very fragile, but it felt like he was still having trouble moving around despite his lax grip. Maybe humans were even more fragile than he’d thought?

“Wait- go where?”

Pink smiled at Steven, petting his hair to try and settle his nerves. He’d dwell on how he knew the human was nervous later.

“Go home my sweet Steven. You’re going to live with me from now on.”

“But what about-“ 

Pink quieted him by placing a finger on his lips.

“You will live in luxury, as the pet of a Diamond. I will take care of you much better than any family or Zoo could ever.“ 

How he knew the word Family, and what it meant to Steven was also a mystery, but he didn’t question it just yet. He was determined to convince the human to come with him willingly. Otherwise it would be very unpleasant for both of them.

The human shivered, as if he knew the violent thoughts running through the Diamonds head. Maybe he did? Either way he nodded submissively and let himself be pulled back into another hug.

“Good Steven~” Pink purred, continuing to pet his hair.

———— —- -

On the way home, Steven fell asleep in Pinks arms. Pearl kept glancing over at the two, snapping her eyes forward when Pink sent her a glare. He knew what she was thinking. 

He hadn’t planned to take Steven back with him the first day. He was going to ease the others into the idea of letting him have a pet, but he got so caught up in the euphoria he felt from finally getting to feel that … ‘whole’ feeling again that he’d just loaded Steven back onto his ship and taken off. Saying the Diamonds would be mad is an understatement. Blue would be furious. The whole reason he was banned in the first place was because of just being in the same room as the humans. Now he was bringing one home?

Still. As he watched Steven sleep in his lap he knew this was something he was willing to fight for. He’d sooner shatter himself then live knowing a being that made him feel this wonderful was out there, and he couldn’t have him.

———- —- -

The return home went about as well as he’d expected. A lot of screaming, and one very destroyed throne room later, he made his way back to his room. He only brightened up once he saw his Steven sitting on the bed his pebbles had made for him, clothed in the clothing he’d instructed Pearl to get for him.

No longer was his human wearing the dirty clothes he’d carried him out of the Zoo in. Instead he had a new outfit, akin to his own outfit in style. Clearly built to show off just who owned him.

He grinned as Steven hopped off the bed and came right to him. Worry was radiating off him, but it was dispelled as soon as they made contact again. Pink immediately pulled him into a hug, burying his face in Steven's neck. Pearl must have bathed him as well, he smelled sweet, like roses.

“I heard screaming, are you okay? Uh, sorry- are you okay, My Diamond?”

Pink chuckled. “Did Pearl tell you to call me that?”

Steven nodded, blushing slightly. 

“My formal title is Pink Diamond. But you pet, can call me Pink.”

Steven nodded again. It seemed he was unsure about what to do with himself still, which was understandable. If Pink was suddenly plucked from his home and placed with the Zoomans, he was sure he would be disoriented for a while as well. 

“Come sit with me Steven.” He led them over to the bed, sitting down and letting Steven sit beside him. He didn’t break contact, neither of them willing to give up their connection. 

“The others were understandably upset with me.”

“The others?”

“Blue, Yellow and White, the other Diamonds. Diamonds are not supposed to keep organics around. The only reason the Zoo is even here was because of my past life.”

He felt, rather than saw Stevens interest pique. There was definitely something deeper to their connection than just a feeling.

“I don’t remember a large portion of my life. But, I’ve apparently always loved humans. I wanted Blue and Yellow to build the Zoo to preserve specimens like you-“ He squeezed Stevens hand, seeing a blush creep up on his face. “- who are wonderful, and worth keeping. I’m so glad I did.”

He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Stevens cheek, watching his blush grow even more. Steven smiled at him but something felt... off. He felt hesitation through their connection, and frowned, rubbing his thumb over the back of Stevens hand.

“What’s wrong Steven?” 

The hesitation only grew.

“I-i don’t-... I’m confused. Why me?”

Pinks frown grew even more.

“Do you not feel-“

“ _No no_ , I do!” Steven waved his free hand, trying to dispel the doubt he somehow knew was growing in the Diamonds mind.

“I’m just wondering...” He took a deep breath, and Pink could feel the thought before it was said out loud, like a storm brewing on the horizon. He felt his own anger flare up at the suggestion but it was too late to stop him from saying it.

“W-What if... I don’t _want_ to be kept?”

Steven regretted saying it almost immediately, Pink was sure. Not just because of the connection, but because he flinched and tried to pull his hand away as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Pink could tell he could feel what Pinks response would be, but he needed to get his point across. 

“ _I_ -I’m sorry I didn’t mean-“

“Silence, Steven.”

Steven immediately shut his mouth, fear in his eyes. Pink pulled Steven closer until he was practically in his lap. He could feel his fragile body trembling, and the thoughts that that realization drug up only made the shaking worse. It occurred to Pink that this might be the first time the Zooman was confronted in anyway. The Zoo was a paradise after all, and being thrown into harsh reality must be a shock to his system. Still, he needed to learn his place. Pink grabbed his jaw and forced Steven to look him in the eye. 

“What you want is none of my concern. I don’t know how humans do things, but you live with Gems now. I _own_ you. We are not equals.” 

He let go of Steven jaw in favor of cupping his cheek, his expression softening. 

“But if you remember that, and do as I tell you, your life with me will be more than pleasurable, I assure you.”

His hand trailed down Steven’s neck, causing the human to shiver slightly. He felt the understanding come from him and saw Steven nod. He knew how drained his human felt and sighed, hugging him close again. 

“I apologize, you were given no instructions on how to behave beforehand. I should have been more patient with you. I am just frustrated that after hours of fighting to keep you, the first thing you tell me once I get back is that you want to leave.” 

Steven hugged him back, and he could feel the understanding and forgiveness roll over him in waves. It felt as if Steven was purposely projecting the feelings to make him feel better. It was astonishing really, how quickly humans forgive. Or, was it just his Steven? Either way, he accepted it gracefully, sending his own feelings of appreciation back through their link. 

Soon his human had fallen back asleep on his bed, the earrings informing them that it was time to go to sleep. He’d have to reprogram them. He didn’t want Steven taking orders from anyone else but him. It might be a bit silly to be jealous of a piece of machinery, but he felt a strange sense of possessiveness over his Steven. It might have something to do with their connection, but it might just be that he liked Steven. The only thing he was sure of, was that he wasn’t getting tired of his pet anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did a drawing for this one! and don't worry the next two chapters are the smut I know you clicked on this for!


	3. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Chapter 3:**

It has been four weeks since Steven had come to live with him. Steven still wasn’t allowed out of his room. With White and the other Diamonds not liking or wanting Steven there, there’s no telling what they would do to him if they found him out alone. No, he was safer staying where Pink could protect him.

Steven had fallen into his role with much more ease than Pink had been expecting. Especially from someone who had been reluctant at first. Stevens earrings had been reprogrammed to allow Pink to send him commands from anywhere. The ‘little voice’ as Steven called it, had been removed, and replaced by his own voice, as it should be.

Steven was kept entertained by the pebbles while he was away, and once he came back, Steven attached himself to Pink. Neither of them seemed to be able to get enough of the others touch. The feeling they got from being in contact was still as intense as it had been the first time. Everything was more vibrant while they were together. Everything felt,  _ more. _ More sounds, brighter colors, bigger feelings.  _ More _ . Their mental connection also strengthened while they were attached, being able to read each other's thoughts and emotions. It was the closest Pink had ever felt to someone, and in their short time together he thought he’d learned everything about the human. 

He was wrong. 

The last few days had been rather confusing and slightly infuriating for the Diamond. Steven had been acting strangely. He thought they were over that bump of Stevens doubt, but he had been acting out more and more. That afternoon he had actually  _ yelled _ at Pink. He had seemed to regret it immediately afterwards but obviously, something like that doesn’t go unpunished.

He couldn’t use any normal punishment methods, seeing as humans were not made of light, and therefore could not be destabilized or rejuvenated. Physical punishment had seemed off the table as well, considering how fragile they were, until he remembered something he had learned on a trip to the Zoo. 

He’d had to go back earlier that week to gather information on how humans interact with each other. While he was observing the humans, he saw an adult human take a misbehaving child over its knee and start hitting its bottom. When he inquired about it to one of the guards, she had said the humans called it ‘spanking’. And that it was used to discipline young humans. She told him the aim was not to hurt, but to scare them into obeying. 

He thought it was crude, but if Steven grew up in the Zoo, he was probably familiar with this method of discipline and it wouldn’t scare him too much, as long as Pink was careful not to hit too hard.

Nodding to himself, he reentered the room, a solid plan in mind. Steven had been sitting on the bed, hugging his knees. As soon as he saw Pink he hurried over to him, arms outstretched, probably to try and apologize. Pink caught his wrists and held him at arm's length, the surge of emotions confirming that yes, Steven was going to try and apologize, and he was anxious about how Pink would react. That was understandable since Pink had stormed out almost an hour ago, leaving Steven to stew as he thought up a proper punishment. He was careful to not actually think about what punishment he had in mind, so he didn’t let Steven know too early.

“P-pink?” If they didn’t have their connection, Stevens' voice would have given him away, practically radiating uncertainty. He squeaked as Pink started marching him back to the bed, keeping a firm hold on his wrists.

Pink sat down first, then dragged Steven over his lap, not having to see his face to feel the sudden surge of disbelief from his pet. He gathered both of Stevens hands and held them down with one of his own, raising his other hand. 

“P-Pink-? What are you- Don’t-!“ He let out a surprised noise as Pink’s hand swung down onto his backside. Pink was more testing out his strength then anything, so it was only enough to shut him up. He didn’t register any pain coming from his Steven, so he continued on with his plan.

“Don’t tell me what I can and can not do, human.”

He swung again, this time putting a little more force behind it. It was enough to actually sting Steven, the human letting out a quiet yelp, squirming slightly. 

“But this is for babies!!”

“Isn’t talking back how you got into trouble in the first place?”

Steven actually shouted as the next swing hit, a lot more force put behind it. Still not enough to damage him, but enough that he felt Stevens discomfort. Perfect. Pink settled on that amount of force, and started his punishment. 

Steven whined and shouted, his voice his only outlet to making his displeasure known. Except, of course, forcing it through their mental connection, as if Pink couldn’t already feel how unhappy he was. In fact, the amount Steven was thinking about how displeased he was, and  _ only _ how displeased he was, was starting to get suspicious. Pink stopped his onslaught to gently probe at Stevens mind, only to be met with an angry barrier. Fine. If Steven didn’t want to tell Pink what he was hiding, then Pink would force it out of him.

“ _ Wait- _ “ Steven only got one word out before Pink grabbed the back of his shorts and pulled them down, having seen the human at the Zoo do that. To maximize the pain of the punishment, and add embarrassment to the mix. And add embarrassment it did. Steven blushed heavily and their connection was briefly flooded with the thought:  _ I wish you wouldn’t. _

Pink only smirked and started spanking him again, taking in how much worse the punishment seemed to be for his pet. Stevens struggles ensued again, his shame and embarrassment making him try to get away, even if he knew he had no chance against Pinks iron grip.

Pink only stopped when Steven started sniffling, tears welling up in his eyes and threatening to spill over. He deemed the punishment a success. He ran his hand over Stevens bruised backside, taking note of just how pink the skin had turned. Pink wondered how humans bodies could just change color like that. He liked it, it felt like he was claiming him, making Steven wear his color like a brand.

A sudden strong surge of… something came from the human still on his lap. It came as a response to his thoughts but.. he’d never felt it before. From Steven or himself. He felt more embarrassment from Steven following his sudden curiosity, which only served to make him more curious. 

He pulled Stevens pants up and sat him upright on his lap, causing Steven to hiss and move his legs so he wasn’t putting his whole weight on his bottom.

“What are you hiding from me Pet?”

“I’m not- I mean- I don’t think you’d even understand.”

“Explain it to me then.” Pink held onto his waist, not intending to let him move until he’d explained it sufficiently. For some reason that caused another, weaker wave of the… emotion? To come from Steven, who groaned as his face lit up more.

“It’s uh- humans- we have- um… stars, how do I explain this…” Pink patiently waited as he felt Steven grasp for the words. “Do you know… how humans are made?”

Pink blinked, tilting his head. 

“Is it not the same as gems?”

“N-no I don’t think so... how are gems made?”

“A gem is implanted into the ground and sucks the resources from the surrounding area to create their physical form. They emerge fully mature. I know humans do not emerge fully mature.”

“Humans don’t… emerge at all. We’re born. I guess I don’t have to explain the birthing process to you right now, only how... it starts…” Pink didn’t think their connection could fill with more embarrassment if they tried. “Do you know what sex is?”

———- —- -

Pink was officially confused.

“So two humans can stimulate each other’s genitals to create young humans?” 

“Stars, could you word it in a worse way?” Steven had buried his face in Pinks neck when he was done explaining, too embarrassed to look him in the eye. 

“What does any of this have to do with the feeling you were hiding from me earlier?”

Steven shifted uncomfortably, and moved back up to look at him. “Oh I kind of forgot about that-“

“Liar.”

“...So um remember how I explained arousal to you earlier?”

Pink nodded.

“That’s… what that was.”

Pink was silent for a moment, processing. “So you want to have sex with me?”

Stevens side of the connection suddenly swarmed with conflicting emotions.

“What? No!! Arousal can be triggered by certain things, it doesn’t mean I want to have sex!!”

“But you felt pleasure?”

“...” Steven nodded.

“... It wasn’t a very good punishment then.”

“ **That’s** , what you’re getting from all of this???”

Pink frowned, slipping a finger into Stevens collar and tugging him forward to reprimand him. He never got the chance. The action sent another wave of arousal through the human and subsequently through the Diamond. Steven froze, staring at Pink. 

Pink raised an eyebrow. He had to admit, the feeling of arousal did feel good. Though he supposed that was the point. He tugged at Steven’s collar again, deciding he wanted to explore this new territory.

Steven, who’s blush had faded after having to explain the technicalities of sex to a gem, blushed brightly once again. Though he was more embarrassed by Pinks' thoughts than his actions. Even so, it was a new reaction, and Pink wanted more. He maneuvered Steven to lay on his back on the bed, taking note of all the times he caused Steven to feel arousal.

It happened as he picked Steven up, surprising him that something as simple as that could spark pleasure. As he crawled on top of Steven it happened again. He pressed a chaste kiss to Stevens lips, doing one of the only things he recognized from Stevens descriptions of sex, kissing. He held Stevens face in place as he started kissing him more, and deeper, noting the tingle of arousal as Steven allowed Pink to deepen the kiss further, coaxing him to open his mouth. Another small bit of arousal when Pink broke the kiss, and moved down to Stevens neck, kissing him there. Steven hummed, and tilted his head, baring his neck to Pink in a show of trust.

As much as Pink appreciated it, the small tingles of arousal were not what he wanted, and he was starting to get frustrated. He wanted to make Steven feel more,  _ he _ wanted to feel more. He bit down on Stevens shoulder, being rewarded with a much larger shot of pleasure from Steven, who whined at the feeling. He grinned and did it again in a different spot, getting the same effect. He trailed bites up Stevens neck, the reward seeming to get bigger the higher up he traveled. Steven had started to cling to him now, one hand in his hair, the other gripping the back of his shirt.

He seemed to hit the exact right spot as he nipped just behind Stevens jaw, the pleasure causing Steven to thrust up, and accidentally grind up on Pinks thigh. That created the largest wave of arousal so far, sending it through both of them. Steven moaned outright, though he quickly bit his tongue once he realized what had happened. 

Pink remembered what Steven had told him about human genitals and zeroed in on the place between Stevens legs, wanting to make him make that noise again. He pulled Stevens shorts off and threw them somewhere, taking in the new sight.

It was… strange to say the least. The ‘penis’ as Steven had called it was only slightly stiff. He stared at it, confused. Steven had said it would get fully hard when fully aroused, but he hadn’t mentioned what to do with it if it wasn’t fully hard.

He felt Steven wilt at his lack of a reaction and he rushed to touch it, wanting to stop the negative thoughts starting to form in his pets mind. He was rewarded greatly, as Steven moaned louder than he had before. The ‘penis’ as Steven had called it seemed to jump in his hand, and the level of arousal was reaching a new peak. 

The problem was, he didn’t know what to do now that he was holding it. Steven had told him this was the most sensitive part of the body, but also the most fragile. He didn’t want to hurt his pet, but he wasn’t going to stop. He looked up at Steven for guidance. 

Steven pushed himself up so he was leaning back on his elbows. For some reason taking in the scene before him triggered more pleasure, even if he wasn’t doing anything. He filed that idea away with all the others and focused back on Steven, who had started to speak. 

“... um… do you want-“ The thought Steven was about to propose was so interesting Pink couldn’t stop himself from interrupting.

“Yes.”

“O-okay! Um… let me up please?”

Pink let go, placing a hand on Steven’s knee as he sat up.

“Okay… I’ll just… do it, and you can see how I… do that. Okay?”

Pink nodded and watched, fascinated as Steven began to pleasure himself. Pink pushed his legs apart so he could sit closer, watching intently. The feeling of arousal was almost constant while Stevens hand was moving, so Pink filed away the humans need for friction. He took note of everything, from the speed and how Steven gradually increased it, to how pink the skin turned as Steven neared his end. Steven was being significantly quieter than when Pink was the one pleasuring him, and he decided he didn’t quite like that part of all this. He preferred when Steven moaned.

He could feel the end approaching through their connection, but realized he didn’t know what that end would look like. He smoothed a hand over Stevens thigh, and watched the penis with curiosity. It twitched and then… something shot out of it. He flinched backwards as whatever it was hit him in the face. He felt cold terror run through their connection and ruin Stevens' pleasure all together, making him frown.

“Oh Stars- I’m so sorry I didn’t mean-!!”

He ignored his pets stammered excuses for now and wiped a little bit of the stuff off his face. He observed it. It was opaque and white, sticky, and- He licked it- tasted like Stevens skin, but sweeter.

He was pulled from his investigation by a very strong feeling of confusion and arousal coming from Stevens side of the connection. He noticed Steven had stopped talking, and was just watching him, face bright red. He looked Steven in the eye, and licked more the stuff off his fingers, testing him. And there it was again, arousal and high embarrassment.

“What is this?” He asked finally, taking pity on his flustered human.

“T-that’s- thats cum. I-it happens when a penis orgasms…”

“Interesting. Was that an orgasm? It seemed to be cut short.”

“I-I got scared…”

“I know.” Pink, reached over and took hold of Stevens penis again, causing him to yelp.

“No-  _ no wait- aAH- _ “

Pink had started rabidly stroking it, wanting to try his hand at giving Steven an orgasm. It was only fair since he had indirectly ruined the last one.

Instantly their connection was flooded with conflicting feelings again. It seemed like the pleasure from last time had been amplified, though along with it came some discomfort. Steven  _ had _ said humans generally needed rest time afterwards, but Pink wasn’t putting him in any danger, and Stevens' body seemed to like it, so he kept going despite Steven’s choked out protests.

Steven was being much more vocal this time around as well, which Pink enjoyed. He liked having Steven focus on him and only him, whether he was telling him to stop or keeping going, which he seemed to flip back and forth between rapidly. It was cute how he still thought he might have a choice in the matter.

Stevens orgasm seemed to come much quicker than last time, probably due to the increased rate at which Pink was stimulating him, and the new level of sensitivity he seemed to be working with. Though Stevens squirming was proving annoying, he was able to fix the issue by using his free hand to hold Stevens hips down. Somehow this action was the one that tipped Steven over the edge, his orgasm being ripped from him as opposed to how it had been brought about before. Pink angled him so his cum hit his own chest. It disappointed him slightly that it didn’t go far enough to hit Stevens face, but he’d work on figuring that out later.

Steven was exhausted, panting heavily and laying back on the bed once Pink let him. Pink got a towel from the pebbles and wiped them both off with it, sensing that Steven was going to fall asleep soon. He helped Steven take off his top and kissed his forehead, taking note of the soft feeling that came from Steven when he did that. 

Pink decided he quite liked their activities that afternoon, and how they made not only Steven feel good, but himself as well. He’d have to explore more possibilities with sex later, but for now he’d let his pet rest. 

They had all the time in the world to continue to learn things about one another, and Pink was in no rush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed all the chapters end with Steven falling asleep. hm.


	4. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I'm a fan of A/B/O?

**Chapter 4:**

Steven breathed out a sigh of relief when he realized that Pink had gone out while he was sleeping. Not that he didn’t like spending time with the gem! In fact, since he’d been brought here he’d actually come to like Pink, he was interesting and despite his sudden pet status, living with him was comfortable. 

No, it was just getting harder and harder to keep his… predicament a secret. He knew Pink would find out sooner rather than later, but these things were very private at the Zoo and it was hard to shake that mindset. Especially for someone who hasn’t been choosened yet…

He shivered, the feeling building up again. That little stunt Pink pulled last night did not help his situation. In fact it was feeling more like it had been speed up. He knew the adults would warn non-choosened children that excessive touching would hasten heats but- he shivered again- he had thought it was just a myth.

He rolled over onto his back, crossing his legs to try and hold back the thing he felt building up. No such luck. His back arched as a wave of  _ need _ washed over him, the first of many. It was early, like they had warned him it would be. Stars, how was he going to explain this to Pink? He’ll be so mad he’d kept this a secret. He’d get that determined look on his face and take him over his knee again-...  _ Fuck _ . As much as that was unpleasant yesterday, he couldn’t deny, it awoke something in him. Just thinking about it- 

He jolted as he felt pressure on the front his shorts, not even noticing that he had been moving. He quickly moved his hand away, putting both hands behind his back. Touching would only make things worse, so would thinking about Pink. He looked around the room, trying to find something to distract himself from the mounting ache between his legs. 

He’d never noticed how bare the room seemed to be. Pink didn’t seem to own a lot, and what he did need, the pebbles built for him. It seemed to fit his personality. He didn’t really say much but what he did say was always straight to the point and commanding. He was used to ordering others around, and Steven was no exception. The way he just, picked him up and moved him around as if he was nothing more than another toy for Pinks amusement… He felt slick start to leak out of his hole, and he gulped. This was going to be harder than he thought.

———- —- -

Pink came back from his meeting to a sickly sweet smelling room. His Steven was laying on the bed, face down, with his clothes thrown somewhere else. Pink didn’t bother looking for them, too caught up in the sight before him. Steven seemed to be furiously pleasuring himself, moaning quietly. He had his other hand behind him, pushing in and out of an opening Pink hadn’t noticed before. He didn’t seem to notice Pink coming back, too lost in himself.

Pink stood in the doorway for another moment, puzzled. The sight left him with the now familiar feeling of arousal, but he had yet to make contact with his Steven to be able to feel it. Had their connection grown so strong they didn’t have to be touching anymore? After a second more of confusion he realized. It wasn’t Steven’s arousal he was feeling, it was his own. He wasn’t aware he was capable of it. This warranted more investigation. 

He quickly walked over to Steven, placing his hand on his back. As soon as he made contact he was immediately flooded with  **_want_ ** . Steven felt desperate, the pleasure not the same as yesterdays. Yesterday Pink could clearly tell that an end was expected. This pleasure continued to mount with nowhere to go. It was a far cry from yesterday’s experimentation, clearly a whole new level the Steven hadn’t told him anything about. 

His brief moment of anger from the realization Steven had withheld something from him was met with a louder moan from the human in question. That was interesting. Another new thing to file away for later. In the meantime he grabbed both of Stevens wrists to stop him from pleasuring himself and focus on Pink. Immediate disappointment and a deep ache was Stevens only response, beside a high whine of protest.

“What’s wrong, my Steven?”

He was met with silence as Stevens' thoughts continued to be swallowed up by his physical distractions. Pink gathered both of Stevens wrists in one hand and grabbed a handful of Stevens hair with the other, yanking him up so he was on his knees, facing away from Pink. The pain was enough to shock him into answering his question. 

“AH-! Heat!”

Pink raised an eyebrow. “Heat? Does heat make humans ache for sex?”

Steven shook his head as best he could, trying desperately to not give into the temptation to grind back into Pink.

“Not like that-“ He moaned as he felt Pinks grip on his hair tighten. “Physical heat. I-induced in humans so we connhn- c-continue to make kids f-for the Zoo.” He hadn’t even realized he’d given in, grinding back into Pinks crotch even if there was nothing there. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you- It’s embarrassing-“

He let out a gasp as Pink started to grind back, something hard poking at him.

“I know. From now on you will tell me everything, no matter how embarrassing. Understood?” 

The hand in his hair moved down to his throat, squeezing slightly. Meanwhile the hand that was around his wrists snaked around to his front, not yet touching where he needed it to. He nodded rapidly.

The hand around this throat squeezed dangerously. 

“Use your words pet.”

“Y-Yes!!  _ Yes I’lltellyoueverything- _ please touch me!!”

“Yes who?”

“ _ Yes Pink _ , Ple-“ His air supply was cut off. If he could moan, he would, hips thrusting up into nothing. 

“Yes,  _ Who? _ ” The hand around his throat relaxed and he gasped out-

“ _ Yes my Diamond!! _ ”

Pink rewarded his pet with a hand around him, stroking him slowly. In Stevens pleasure riddled state there were no barriers protecting his darkest desires from Pink. And Pink was able to replicate them flawlessly, playing his new toy like a fiddle. He’d shapeshifted a penis since Steven had taught him about penetrative sex and was pleased to see he could make it just as sensitive as Stevens. The human grinding back on him had felt rather pleasurable indeed, and he couldn’t wait to find out how it felt to be inside him.

Steven was back to whining again, thrusting forward to try and get Pink to move his hand faster. Pink let go entirely, but before Steven could voice his protests, he was flipped around and slammed back onto the bed. The air left his lungs for the second time, leaving no time for protests as Pink raised his legs up over his shoulders and lined up. Steven didn’t even have time to wonder where his clothes went before he was suddenly and unceremoniously thrust into. 

Both parties let out low moans as Pink got adjusted to the new level of pleasure coming from both Steven and himself. Steven seemed to have gone silent, his eyes glassy. Pink could sense the deep ache that Steven had had lessened, but he was nowhere near satisfied. Pink thrust forward experimentally and shivered at the pleasure being echoed back at him. He set a fast pace, responding to all of Stevens unsaid requests.

Steven was in pure bliss. He’d never understood why couples who have been choosened looked forward to each other’s heats, but now he understood perfectly. Every thrust sent him deeper into his own mind with pleasure. Pink leaned forward to bite at his neck, effectively folding him in half. With the new angle Pink was able to hit something inside of him that made stars pop up behind his eyelids. Pink must have sensed that, because now every thrust hit it with deadly accuracy. The pleasure mounted and mounted as Pink pulled more moans and screams from him. Demands to go faster that were always met. 

It wasn’t long before he shouted, eyes rolling up into the back of his head, and mind blanking out. He felt his orgasm crash into him making his legs shake and voice crack, cumming all over his and Pinks stomachs. His mind prepared for a rest, but Pink didn’t show any signs of slowing down. This, plus his heat meant he was hard again in seconds. He started to wonder how long Pink could really last before the pleasure overwhelmed him once more, and he gave up on trying to think.

Pink watched his pets internal struggles and chuckled to himself, speeding up once again. The truth was he could finish whenever he wanted, and he wanted to drag this out for as long as possible. He must admit, his pets intense feelings were starting to affect him. He wanted to feel this pleasure, letting these new feelings guide his actions.

———— —- -

Steven had lost count of how many times Pink had made him cum. He could barely think anymore, much less figure out how long it had been since they started. He was weakly clinging to a pillow as Pink continued to fuck into his now sloppy hole. Pink cum dripped down his thighs as Pinks thrusts forced it back out of him. Stevens heat normally lasted a few days but Pink had taken care of him so well that he could sense it was over, leaving him satisfied and sleepy. He barely registered Pink coming in him once again before he pulled out for the first time since they started. If Pink hadn’t been holding onto his hips he would have collapsed onto the bed. He felt boneless as Pink turned him over and pressed his lips to his own. Steven tried to kiss back, but found he was unable to, too tired for much of anything. 

When Pink pulled back, he took a moment to take in how beautiful Steven looked like this. His eyes were lidded and his face was flushed. He could barely focus his eyes on Pink, and he could feel the deep satisfied ache that permeated his entire being. His Stevens feelings were intoxicating to him, whether he was lost in pleasure or exhausted afterwards. He loved knowing exactly what he was doing to the human, and how to control him down to his very core. He felt a warmth blossom in his chest thinking about it, but he didn’t allow himself to think about what it meant.

He gathered Steven up, who mentally let out protests to being moved, the comfortable ache just turning into ache. But he ignored them and carried him over to the false wall in his room, the pebbles quickly opening it and revealing his newly built extraction chamber. He walked into the pool and sat down with Steven, making sure to keep his head above the water. The human was soon lulled to sleep by the warm water and the soothing motions of Pink cleaning him. 

When Pink was done, he held Steven in his lap, staring into his reflection in the water. Something had changed since he got Steven. Pearl had commented on how he was acting differently, he was more calm and less likely to let his anger get the best of him. He’d ignored her observations, stating it must just be a coincidence. A mere human couldn’t possibly affect him that much. But now, holding the human close, having just experienced an intimacy he was unaware could exist, and right afterwords bringing him here and cleaning him like a mere Pearl without a second thought, well. He might have to re-evaluate how much he’s really being affected. And that warm feeling… that was dangerous. He’d have to remind himself that Steven was a toy. An organic with a very short lifespan, that would be gone before he knew it.

…

But it was hard to deny, he didn’t know what he was going to do when Steven was gone. No one else shared their connection, and the thought that he’d have to go back to living like he did before… it pained him.

Still, there was no use mourning the living. He decided that however long he had left with Steven, he would cherish every moment. Starting with this one. He kissed Stevens forehead and watched as he slept. Yes the warm feeling was dangerous… but what’s life without a little danger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dang I hope that last line wasn't too cheesy. 
> 
> I've got no idea if I want to continue this, or leave it here. I might post more smut one-shots in this universe if I ever get around to writing them. What do you guys think, should I write more? Steven doesn't get a lot of focus on how he feels about all of this, so new chapters might be more Steven-centric if they are made. 
> 
> Either way, thank you for reading! Hope you have a nice day!


	5. The pebble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually got a plot in mind now! So, new chapter! Be warned, there is major character death in this one, and while not bloody, it is graphic.

Pink had called Steven up on his throne once again during a meeting, much to the displeasure of the other three Diamonds. Steven knew how much they hated him, and shivered as he felt three pairs of disapproving eyes on his back. Pink pulled him close, hand sneaking down into his shorts. 

He hid his face in Pinks neck as the conversation resumed, and Pinks hand moved further down, fingering the plug he’d made Steven wear that morning. He started pushing and pulling it, making Steven squirm and whine, cutting off something yellow had been saying. He clung to Pink tighter, shivering slightly. He hated when Pink did this, using him as a way to rebel against the other Diamonds. Each time Pink used his body against him, making him moan or whine, it was in response to something someone had said that he didn’t like. But this way all the blame could be shifted to “Pinks annoying human pet” instead of him.

Something must have happened between Pink and the others recently because he employed this tactic much more than usual. Both of his hands were in Stevens pants, one slowly fucking him with the plug, the other stroking his dick, neither at a quick enough pace to actually get him anywhere. He knew exactly the places to touch to make Steven squeak or squeal at exactly the right moment. Steven heard Blue mention her new colony and felt a moan ripped from his throat as the plug was pressed hard against his prostate.

“That’s _enough!_ ”

The room was suddenly bathed in a blue light. Steven felt water hit his shoulder as Pink and the other gems in the room started shedding heavy tears. Both of Pinks hands stopped.

“Pink, you can not keep using your human as an excuse for bad behavior! Speak up for yourself or _be silent!_ ”

“...You want me to speak up for myself?” Steven flinched. Pinks tone was biting, and the anger he felt welling up in him was deep and familiar. Many times Pink came back to the room with resentment and anger lingering from another argument.

“ _Fine!_ You all won’t listen to me! Whenever I try to tell you something you brush it off!!”

Pink stood, and Steven scrambled back, the surge of anger actually shocking him into breaking contact. 

“Why should I be forced to listen to you when I don’t even get a say?? _I want a say!!_ ” He stomped his foot and cracks formed on the seat below him. Steven moved back even more, cowering in the corner of the throne. He knew Pink was destructive... but he’d never seen it before. It scared him.

“I’m a Diamond too!!”

“Pink-“ another stomp, making the ground around them shake and more more cracks appear in the throne.

“ _I’m just as important as you!!_ ”

“ _Pink-_ “

“ ** _No!! I want to be treated like a person!!_** ”

“ _ **Pink! That is quite enough!**_ ”

“ _If humans can treat each other with respect, why can’t you?!_ ”

Steven paled, watching the Diamonds expressions turn from annoyance to outrage.

Whites voice cut through Pinks tirade. “Humans? Is that what this is about?”

“What?” Pink finally seemed to catch onto the danger in the situation, glancing back at Steven, his eye widening. 

“ ** _NO!_** ”

“Yellow.”

Yellow nodded, and sent a powerful blast of lightning straight into Pink. Steven watched in horror as Pink screamed in agony before- _poof_

His body disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving his gem to fall to the ground with a clatter. 

“ _Pink!!_ ”

Steven rushed over to the gem, but before he could touch it he was being lifted up in the air by his waist. He struggled for only a moment, before going limp in the giants hold. He tried desperately to not make them angrier than they were, watching as Yellow bubbled Pinks gem, and after receiving a nod from White, walking away with him.

“Now. To get rid of the distraction.” Whites voice couldn't sound more exasperated.

At that their attention was turned to him, making him shrink under their gazes. 

“Hand it to me. Humans are harder to shatter than gems.”

At the word shattering, he started panicking, struggling in Blues hold as she handed him to White. He’d sat through enough meetings to know what Shattering meant for a gem. White seemed unaffected by his struggles though, not even glancing down at him.

“They can be terribly messy if not done properly. They leave stains.”

He was held up and she pinched his head between her fingers, very effectively stopping all his struggling. He felt tears starting to flow down his face, the terror binding and freezing him in place. _Nonononono **no-**_

“If you just twist this part-“

**Snap!** And there was nothing. Pinks gem glowed brightly in his bubble, mourning for something he didn't yet know.

“There! And no mess. Pearl?”

Pinks Pearl stepped up to Whites chair, bowing. 

“Yes my Diamond?”

“Take this to Pinks tower.” She dropped the body, leaving the pearl to scramble to catch it. “Leave it for her to see the consequences of her actions.”

“Y-Yes my Diamond.”

The pearl shifted her hold into a bridal carry, the head of the body hanging unnaturally as she carried it out of the room. White watched her go, her expression impassive. 

“We should have done that in the first place.”

Blue nodded, then sighed. “We couldn’t have known they’d find each other, much less become as attached as they did. I’m just glad it’s over. Maybe now with that part of her gone, we’ll finally get our Pink back...” Blue sniffled and turned away from White, hiding her face.

“I’m sure she’ll come around now that that pest is gone. But just to be sure... Blue, terminate the Zoo, won’t you?” 

“Of course White.” Blue wiped her tears away and left the room, now on a mission. If she’d bothered to pay attention to the Pearl she passed on the way to her ship, she would have noticed tears in her eyes, not of her own creation.

In a dark tower, a corpse was bathed in a soft, pink light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:3c   
> I'm sorry its so short, the next chapter will be much longer. This is more of a teaser, to set up things to come.


	6. The Avalanche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be porn and now its got like... feelings and stuff. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

Pearl waited till she was in the tower to break down, holding the lifeless body to her chest. She sat there, sobbing, rocking it back and forth like she used to when he was younger. When they both were.

“I’m so sorry Rose...

...

I’m so sorry _Steven_...”

She held him till he had gone cold, laying him on the hard ground and arranging his limbs in a peaceful looking way. He could be sleeping if his head wasn’t bent at such an unnatural angle.

She gently moved a hair out of his tear-stained face and placed a kiss on his temple. 

Rose had wanted him so much. He represented everything they had worked towards, and in just a few short years his life was snuffed out, just like the others. Just like Rose. She suppressed another sob and forced herself to stand up. The Diamonds would be awaiting her return, and she still had some things she needed to do. With one last tearful glance towards the dead and poofed remains of Roses son, she left the room, closing the door and leaving them to their fate. She really didn’t have any more time to mourn. She had work to do.

———- —- -

A soft glow emanated from the pink gem on the floor, and it floated upwards. It took many shapes, but settled on one similar to the last one. When the light dissipated, Pink Diamond stood, supposedly alone in the room, taking in his surroundings. 

  
  


He was in his tower. He had been poofed so he must have done something bad. But what-... _Steven!_

He remembered exactly what landed him here the moment he laid eyes on the corpse in front of him. His body lurched as he started moving without thinking, running and falling to his knees at its side.

“ _No nononono_ **_no no steven-_ **“

He was flooded with emotions he’d never experienced before. As he touched the body, it was cold. No thoughts, not even the passing ones he felt when Steven fell asleep. He hunched over and pulled the body into his lap, stroking its hair. Somehow, even that felt lifeless. The neck was bent in the wrong direction and he moved it back into place, something inside of it making a sickening crunch. It was strange the way human bodies persisted after death, as if to tease him with the reminder of what he could no longer have. 

The emotions that didn’t have names yet welled up inside of him, and for the first time in his life, he began to cry without Blues influence. His breath shuttered as he watched his tears hit Stevens face. He was almost in a daze, still unbelieving that their time had been cut short so soon.

He thought he saw pink marks where his tears hit Stevens face, but he must be seeing things. He wiped his eyes and when he opened them again he gasped. The pink had spread, almost covering his whole face. He placed his tear soaked hand onto Stevens chest and watched the pink start to spread from there too. 

Pearl had told him stories of his old life’s healing tears, but he’d never needed to heal anybody as a Diamond. He was pretty sure, before he met Steven, he had been incapable of crying. 

He watched with bated breath as the pink tint covered his whole body, turning his dark hair to an even lighter shade of pink than his own. Steven’s neck let out some sickening noises as it healed itself, snapping back into place. The new coloring faded, leaving him looking almost normal. Then and only then, when the body was fully healed, he felt it. The closed end of their connection suddenly flooded him with frantic emotions, the former corpse shooting up and gasping, tears starting to run down his face, mirroring Pink.

Steven looked around wildly before his eyes settled on Pink. He made a low relieved sound and threw himself forward, Pink catching him in his arms and holding him as close as physically possible.

...

Which was a lot closer than he’d expected honestly.

...

How close-? 

He opened his eyes and his heart stopped. Steven wasn’t there- where-?! Wait... Heart?

He looked down and gasped. 

“I’ve got Pinks- My- gem?” He stood up shakily and felt a giggle rise up from somewhere. He felt giddy, and _whole_. He’d never felt anything like this before! 

He didn’t know what- but he did! He knew what this was. Fusion. But could humans fuse? Neither had ever fused before. Being together like this was euphoric, it felt right, like they were meant to be this way all along! They wanted to stay like this forever and-

“Pink? I’m coming in.” Blue’s voice cut through their sudden discovery. 

The fusion split, Steven falling into Pinks lap. Pink gathered Steven up and squeezed him as a child would hug their favorite toy if they were in need of comfort. He scrambled to stand as the door slid open revealing a forlorn looking Blue. That expression quickly turned to outrage, and Pink instinctively raised a shield between himself and the other Diamond, shielding himself from the sudden onslaught of blue energy.

“ _Pink! What is the meaning of this!?_ ”

The onslaught grew stronger, and he struggled to keep his barrier up. 

“Did you _bring it_ **_back?_ **”

Pink just glared up at Blue defiantly. The blue energy seemed to let up, before another stronger surge slammed into the shield, shattering it and sending both of them flying. Thankfully Pink landed first, still cradling Steven to keep him safe. He wasn’t going to lose him again.

Blue threw another energy ball at them, Pink whirling around to shield Steven. It hit him full force in the middle of his back, forcing both of them onto the ground, Pink laying on top of Steven. Pink had impossibly large tears running down his face but his expression was set. He was determined, he’d promised himself he’d do anything to get Steven, and now that he had him, he would do anything to keep him. 

Blue picked Pink up off of Steven, lifted her foot up over the human, intending to end this. She stomped down only to be stopped by another pink barrier. Pink had gotten his hand out of her grip, and had bubbled the boy below them. 

“Pink! Stop this nonsense at once!”

“ **_NO!_ **”

Frustrated, Blue focused in on him. 

“ _Why?_ Why must you always do this? Why do you _never listen_?”

“ **WHY DON’T** **_YOU_ ** **, EVER LISTEN TO** **_ME!?_ **”

Pink screamed, actually throwing Blue off balance. Pink used this opening to wiggle out of her grip and float back down to Steven, quickly checking that Steven hadn’t been hurt before turning back towards Blue. 

“Why won’t you let me have just one thing? One thing that makes me happy? Every time I find something I like, you take it away! I’ll never become the Diamond you want me to be if I’m **miserable!** ”

“ **_You’ll adapt!_ **”

“ **_NO I WON’T! THIS IS WHY I RAN AWAY!_ **”

There were a few moments of tense silence as Pink stared down Blue. Blues powers slowly retreated, and as Pinks tears dried up, Blues increased.

“Do you… really think that way Pink?”

“I might not remember much from my old life but I know that I left, and **faked my shattering** just to get away from **_you_ **.”

Blue flinched at Pinks' harsh tone.

“I won’t run away this time. But I won’t ever step up to my duties as a Diamond if you don’t let me have this.”

Stevens bubble popped and Pink caught him before he hit the floor. Steven instinctively wrapped his arms around Pinks neck. 

“ _Please._ ”

Blue stood in silence, contemplating.

“... White won’t be happy.”

Pink snorted. “Since when have I listened to White?”

Blue actually let out a little laugh, smiling down at Pink.

“After all this time you haven’t changed. _Well_ , you might be a better negotiator.”

Pink smiled back up at her. “Thank you Blue.”

She set her hand down and Pink climbed up, being lifted up to sit in her hair, in front of her gem.

“Let’s go see if we can’t convince White together.”

Pink nodded, clutching Steven to his chest as he felt the human start shivering, shock coursing through his veins.

_Anything_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, we'll get back to the good stuff soon! Just gotta set up some plot. Feel free to tell me what you think!


	7. Opps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for rape in this chapter. To skip it, stop reading at "He'd regret that later" and start up again at "I've been far too lenient with you."

**Chapter 7**

Yellow had been easy enough to convince, Blue practically had her wrapped around her finger. Some waterworks from Pink and she was ready to give him anything. White however…

“Pink, I just don’t understand why you care so much for this organic.”

He tried to explain, he really really tried, but the more he talked the more confused they all looked. In the end they worked out a deal with as little damage to the room as possible. 

Pink could keep Steven, on the condition that Pink give up on all other organics. The Zoo was to be terminated as that would only tempt him to gather more pets. Pink agreed immediately.

“ _What!!?_ ” Pink slapped a hand over the panicking humans mouth, silencing him.

“This is the only one Pink. After this one dies you forget about organics and focus on your own people.”

He nods. “Yes White.”

Steven squirmed in his grip, struggling to pull Pinks hand off of his mouth. _They were going to kill everyone!_ His family and the entire zoo will be gone, just like that! He couldn’t let them!! He couldn’t-

“Ugh it’s so disruptive. Pink you’re going to need to train it to behave. No need for a repeat of today’s incident.”

Pink nodded. His hand over Stevens mouth lifted, but before he could say or do anything, the hand slid down and wrapped around his neck. Its grip tightened, cutting off his air supply and ability to make any noise. He scrambled to try and free himself, but the gem was so much stronger than he was. He looked up, trying to lock eyes with Pink, but he had his eyes set forward, not even giving him a second glance.

Stevens ears rung, as he slowly lost the ability to fight. Pink was responding to something the Diamonds said, but he couldn’t understand them anymore.

———- —- -

Pink felt the body in his arms go limp. He held on for just a few seconds more before letting up the pressure, shifting him back into a bridal carry. He’d have to figure out a better way to subdue his pet, but this would have to do for now.

Once he was dismissed he carried Steven back to his room, pearl trailing diligently behind him as always. Though Pink noticed her expression was somber. He brushed it off as the excitement of the day, and continued on.

If he bothered to pay more attention he’d notice her gaze was actually on the passed out boy in his arms, an unreadable expression on her face.

———- —- -

Once he got back to his room he dismissed Pearl, and walked inside before she could even bow in acknowledgment. She bowed anyway, turning around, standing at the door, and waiting.

Down the halls a sapphire and her ruby guard walked forward, purposefully ignoring her, as most gems do. Pearl pulled a mirror out of her gem, and checked her hair, playing the part of the oblivious pearl. The Ruby noticed this and marched over.

“Pearl! The gem passing in front of you is a Sapphire! How dare you ignore her! Bow now and I won’t report you to your Diamond!”

Pearl startled, almost dropping the mirror.

“I’m so sorry your Clarity! It won’t happen again!” She bowed at the waist, deep enough to be at almost eye level with the Sapphire.

“It was inevitable. Come along Ruby, we shouldn’t waste our time with pearls.”

Ruby saluted, standing up straight, as a soldier should. “Yes your Clarity”

The Ruby and the Sapphire continued on their way, Pearl staying in her bow until they were out of sight. She stood up, her hands empty.

———- —- -

Meanwhile, inside the room, Pink paced the floor while he waited for Steven to wake. Once he finally got a quiet moment his mind started racing, the events of the day catching up to him. Losing Steven, gaining him again, _fusing_ with him??, fighting with Blue, fighting with White… Everything happened so fast, even the Diamond had trouble keeping up. 

His mind focused in on the fusion. He wasn’t aware humans could fuse, let alone with gems. Diamonds were supposedly above fusion, it being a tactic for their soldiers to get the upper hand in invasions. But no one had told him how _good_ it felt to be fused. It was like when they were having sex except _more_ . He’d felt that connection with Steven grow almost inseparable, thoughts fully merging into almost one consciousness. He’d felt what it was like to be human, to _be_ Steven, and he’d felt Steven’s reaction to being _him_. It was strange and wonderful and he wanted more. 

Before his thoughts could wander further, Steven stirred on the bed, waking up slowly. Pink rushed over, eager to speak with Steven about the fusion.

“What-... Pink?” Pink could feel Steven struggling to remember what happened when he took his hand, their connection opening up. He felt confusion, recognition, then, anger. 

“Why did you do that??”

“If you can not control yourself then it is my job to-“

“ _Not that!_ ” Steven hissed, yanking his hand out of Pinks grip, abruptly cutting off the connection. “The Zoo!! Why are you just allowing them to destroy it? To kill everyone I’ve ever known??”

Pink tilted his head. “It was you or them.”

“ _Fuck_ me! I’m not important, they are! Pink you have to stop them!”

“I _have_ to keep you here with me. Nothing else matters.” Pink took Stevens hand again, not allowing him to pull away this time. “We spoke of this the day I brought you here. I thought you already understood, I was obviously mistaken. _You_ don’t get a say. Your family, the entire zoo, is entirely inconsequential. You pet, are here because I chose you, as a _pet._ I’ve let you speak to me like we are equals because it made you happy, but if you continue to try and assert your opinion when it is not wanted or needed, I will have to take more drastic measures to make sure you know your place. Am I understood?”

Steven was angry, he could feel it, the boy was shaking in rage. But he nodded, that was enough. Pink let go and Steven scrambled back, sitting in the corner of the bed, knees pulled up to his chest. He was pouting, how cute. Pink retreated into his extraction chamber, leaving him to simmer, needing to do some thinking of his own.

———- —- -

Pink sat in the water, Pearl waiting at the entrance as she normally did. His arms were crossed and he was staring into his reflection as if it held all the answers. He didn’t understand why yelling at Steven like that had felt so… wrong. It was important Steven knew his place, he was only a human after all, who did he think he was, trying to boss around a Diamond? Not even the highest ranking gems had ever talked to him like that before, an _organic_ has no place to speak to him as if it had any say. Then why did he feel… strange? He had come in here to think of a suitable punishment for Steven but instead his mind was replaying their interaction over and over.

“My Diamond? Forgive me for speaking out of turn, but you look troubled.”

Right, he’d forgotten Pearl was here.

“I am troubled Pearl.” He turned to her. “Steven yelled at me for trading the Zoo for him, and I reprimanded him. But I can’t stop thinking about it. I feel like I did something… wrong.”

She was quiet for a second. Unlike the other Pearls White had tried to give him, this one was always honest with him. She was the one who looked after him when he had the mentality of a young human, after the incident that gave him this form. He respected her opinion, and trusted her with things he couldn’t tell the Diamonds. The closest he could get to explaining their unusual relationship was that of a human mother. Steven had explained that a mother is someone who looks after the young and teaches them about the world as they grow, very similar to what Pearl did for him.

“Sometimes... it hurts us, to hurt our loved ones. Even if we think it’s necessary.”

He snorted. “He is not a ‘loved one.’ He’s my pet, and he needs to know as such.”

“I’m not so sure you believe that my Diamond.”

That gave him pause. Surely he wasn’t so deep that he thought of Steven as more than a novelty! His traitorous mind reminded him of the fusion, and how it felt to be fused. He had thought he was just excited to be fused, there’s no way it was-... 

No.

There was no denying it, the fusion was made of pure, unadulterated, sickening, _love_. Being fused even for a brief moment, the feeling was so strong it had consumed both of them. They had wanted to stay like that, in that warm feeling forever.

He almost refused to believe it. A being as strong and perfect as a Diamond falling in _love_ with a human. It was supposed to be impossible! ...Except it had happened once before hadn’t it? Pearl had told him stories about his old life, how he’d fallen in love with a human on earth. He groaned, sinking to the bottom of the pool, and crossing his arms. He was supposed to be better than his old life! A chance to redeem himself! And here he was, falling for an organic AGAIN!

“My Diamond?”

He could hear Pearl calling for him above the surface and he swam up, starting to speak the moment he broke the surface. 

“I love him Pearl! What am I supposed to do??”

Pearl flinched away from the splashing water, then leaned back away from the edge where she’d been sitting. “It’s okay to love him my Diamond-“

“ **No** it’s not! I’m supposed to do better this time! I can not fall for a human _again!_ He’s a pet, a distraction, a novelty at best! I need to- to do something to remind myself- I can’t think of him as more than that.” He began to climb out of the pool, Pearl reaching out to help him. He slapped her hand away, marching over to the wall, a half baked plan forming in his head. He’d show Steven, and himself, who exactly was in charge.

“My Diamond I implore you to think about this-“ 

“Pearl, leave the room. I need to be alone with the human.”

Pearl flinched at his cold tone. “My Diamond-“

The pebbles opened the wall and he strode out. 

“Pearl. Leave. Do not make me ask again.”

She hesitated. “... yes my Diamond.” She left to stand at her post outside, her head bowed and hands clasped. The only indication she was upset being a tear welling up in her eye that she quickly blinked away. 

Pink turned to face Steven. He was still in the corner of the bed, his eyes puffy and red. He was purposefully ignoring Pink as he strode towards him. He’d regret that later.

Pink grabbed Stevens ankle and pulled him forward, making him shout in surprise.

“Pink-!” Pink growled and slapped him, bruising his cheek. He didn’t feel like holding back his strength. 

“ **Shut up.** ” He flipped Steven over so he was laying on his stomach, his legs dangling off the edge of the bed.

“ _Pink!_ wha-“ Pink ripped his shorts off, taking pleasure in how the fabric dug into his skin, leaving marks after they were gone. Steven whimpered and Pink pinched one of the marks, making him squirm.

“I said, **_be quiet._ **” Pink pulled the butt plug out, and tried not to think about how strange it was that Steven had died while wearing it. He shape shifted his dick over his clothes, thrusting in immediately, before he changed his mind. 

Steven, despite still being stretched, shouted, trying to squirm away. No matter how much prep you have, being entered so suddenly will always bring a little pain. Pink grabbed his waist and slammed him back down, preventing him from getting too far. Steven gasped, hands clutching at the bed, mind struggling to keep up. Pink was moving at inhuman speeds, not giving him a single second to process what was happening. His constant hammering was starting to hurt, too fast to be pleasurable. In the back of his mind he noticed that Pink was purposefully avoiding his prostate, and it was really really starting to be painful. Tears springing up in his eyes as he felt something tear in his ass. 

The sobs started up, and it only seemed to fuel the fire, Pink continuing to take him violently, hitting him occasionally when he said he was being too loud.

Steven screamed as Pink grabbed his hair, yanking him up and forcing his back into a painful arch. He leaned forward to growl in his ear.

“You are a toy. You will take what I give you. So far, I’ve only given you pleasure, and that obviously spoiled you. Consider this pain your punishment.” He raked his nails down Stevens chest, leaving angry red lines. Stevens only response was pained whimpers between sobs.

Once Pink had decided Steven had enough, he finished, irritating Stevens wounds with his cum, and starting up a fresh wave of tears. When he pulled out his dick was covered in blood. He forcefully dragged Stevens hands up to a bar on the bed and had the pebbles build loops around his wrists and the bar, securing him to the bed. He pulled Stevens head up again, taking in his red and tear stained face. He was looking at Pink with fear in his eyes. Good.

“I’ve been far too lenient with you. Starting today, things will change. You will be secured to this bed unless I’m in the room with you. You will not speak unless spoken to. You will do _whatever_ I say, when I say it. Understood?”

Steven sniffled pitifully, but nodded. Pink turned to leave, trying desperately to ignore the tight feeling in his chest, seeing Steven in this state. His hand accidentally brushed across Stevens shoulder as he passed. He hadn’t intended to open up their connection, but he did. The anger he expected. The pain he expected. But the absolute betrayal suddenly flooding his senses after such a brief moment of contact, it was too much. He fled, practically running to the other Diamonds to beg for something to do. He couldn’t look his Steven in the face, let alone spend more time with him. It had been a necessary evil but, for some reason, the horrible feeling had only grown. No matter what task he threw himself at he couldn't shake the feeling he had just broken something not meant to be broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pinks really goofed up this time.


	8. Aftermath

Stevens whole body stung as he lay on the bed, sobbing still. He had no idea what had happened. Pink had- had raped him, purposefully making it as painful as possible. What’s worse, he’d only felt hatred through their connection the entire time. Pure disgust. He started crying harder just thinking about it. He’d thought… he’d thought that even if Pink only saw him as a pet, he still liked him. Against his better judgement Steven had even started to fall for the gem, enjoying their time together. He’d been foolish to think Pink might have felt the same way. Of course he was just entertainment to him, he was only human, only good for looking cute and being there to take his emotions out on without any real consequences. Just an object with an expiration date, to be there for enjoyment then thrown out the moment they stop being useful. 

His sobs quieted to sniffles as Pearl came in with his lunch. When Pink wasn’t around his Pearl was tasked with bringing him food and drink during feeding times. He’d grown a good relationship with her, she reminded him of his mother in the Zoo. The Zoo… Thinking about it hurt more than any physical pain Pink could inflict on him. Quite literally everyone he’d ever known was going to be slaughtered. As far as he knew they already had been. 

Pearl sighed, putting her tray of food back in her gem. Steven had barely acknowledged her, still crying. It was understandable with what Pink had put him through. She couldn’t help but blame herself. She had been so hopeful about Pinks progress, she hadn’t realized he wasn’t ready to accept his feelings yet. She knew he was impulsive and reckless, she should have waited. But it was too late for worrying about should and should not's.

She had the pebbles release Steven, gathering him up in her arms. He clung to her with all his strength, crying into her shoulder. She didn’t need a connection with him to know how betrayed he felt. She rocked and sang to him, some of Roses favorite songs. He slowly but surely calmed down, the tears drying, leaving him red eyed and exhausted looking. She pulled out his food, helping him eat in silence. Only once he was done eating and secured back on the bed did she speak.

“My Diamond is… impulsive. It might not feel like it now, but he does care for you.”

He turned away from her, his eyes closing. She knew a dismissal when she saw one. Before she left she spoke up once again, choosing her words carefully.

“Sometimes, the people we believe are beyond reach, are not as far as we may think.” He didn’t respond. She left, hoping beyond hope that Pink could fix what he’s done. If not, it will be more than his relationship with Steven on the line.

———- —- -

“They  **_WHAT?_ ** ”

The agate reporting to Yellow flinched, never having seen her Diamond this angry.

“T-the rebels, they stole the Zoo, my Diamond.”

“How does a tiny group of rebels steal an _entire ship?_ ”

“They weren’t exactly… tiny My Diamond.”

“Explain.  _ Now. _ ” Her tone was withering, making the agate shrink under her gaze.

“Y-Yes My Diamond! Their forces have grown since our last encounter, they are estimated to have doubled their amount of gems, not to mention the Amethysts stationed on the ship that sided with them during the take over.”

“The earth Amethysts. So there was barely any resistance?” 

She nodded her head. “As far as we know, the agate stationed at the zoo was the only gem to stay true to our empire, sending out the distress signal. By the time the nearest fleet arrived, the Zoo was gone.”

Yellow pinched the bridge of her nose and breathed a heavy sigh.

“Thank you for your report, you may go.”

The agate bowed low and backed out of the room, leaving Yellow to mull over this information. The biggest question in her mind was if they had known of the plans to destroy the Zoo. They seemed to move only after the decision had been made… then again, only the Diamonds and Blues team tasked with destroying it had known. There’s no way they could have gotten the information without any high level treason being committed. She filed that away to mention to Blue later. She might have to investigate her team. Then again, from a strategic standpoint the rebellion had everything to gain from taking the Zoo. It could just be a coincidence that they took it before it was to be destroyed.

She stood up, walking down the halls with purpose. First things first, tell White. White would then decide whether or not they should tell Pink. Pink was volatile right now, who knew how she would react? And would this mean they'd needed to alter their deal? She decided to call an emergency meeting with the others, excluding Pink. They all needed to hear about this.

———- —- -

“Pink Diamond? My Diamond is requesting your presence.”

Pink looked up from the Peridot's screen, where he’d been puzzling over the newest batch of Amethyst to come from his Prime Kindergarten. Some had strange colorization errors, too many for them to just be a few off colors.

“Alright, I’ll be there in a second. Thank you for the report Peridot, once I’m done with whatever this is, I’d like a crew ready to fly down and gather these gems. We should test the soil around them and the gems themselves, we need to find out why this is happening.”

“Yes my Diamond!” The peridot saluted and walked out. While they were on their way to meet Blue, Pink could feel Pearls eyes on him. Ever since he’d left Steven (because he hadn’t ran away no matter what his conscious tells him) she’s been bugging him about the smallest things. How he smiles more now, how he says please and thank you more, every time he’s able to reign in his temper, she’s right there, smiling at him knowingly. It was infuriating. He knew what she was trying to prove, and he refused to listen. He hadn’t changed. Steven hadn’t changed him, because that would suggest he had any power over him, and that wasn’t true. He didn’t feel bad for what he did. (He did.) He had no feelings for the human (He did.) and he was not avoiding going back to Steven and confronting the reality of what he did to him. (He was.) He was just… busy. He approached the throne room and banished all other thoughts from his mind. It was time for business once more.

———- —- -

He emerged from the throne room almost a day later, exhausted. The Zoo had been taken by rebels. White decided to continue the deal, since the humans were gone anyway, even if the circumstances were less than ideal. After hours and hours of round about discussions on how to approach the situation, they had finally settled on sending out a fleet to earth to search for the Zoo, and maybe dwindle the rebellions numbers. No real victories were expected to be achieved, but they couldn’t sit back and let the rebellion think they could take whole ships without retribution. Blue had her demolition team under heavy investigation, and shattered one of the aquamarines that was suspected of treason. Of course she had no real proof, and was only using this as an intimidation tactic. Out of all of them Blue was the most flippant with shatterings, not valuing her gems nearly as much as Yellow or him.

All in all it had been a long day and he wanted nothing more than to cuddle up with- with his pet. He’d be happy at least, to hear that the Zoo had been saved.

———- —- -

He stopped at the entrance to his room, taking a moment to compose himself. To remind himself that the dynamic had changed and he couldn’t act the way he had before. The thought was emotionally exhaustive but eventually… eventually he’d get used to it. Eventually he’d be the Diamond he was supposed to be. He opened the door.

Steven looked horrible. He was curled up with his hands above his head still, body covered in bruises. He was turned away from Pink but he could guess his face was a mess of tears. How long had he left him there? Homeworld didn’t have reliable day and night cycles, so he had no idea how much time had passed. He took a step forward. 

No response.

He walked over and stood beside the bed.

No response. 

He felt himself start to get worried before remembering his new rule. No speaking unless spoken to. He cleared his throat.

“Steven? Have you been sleeping?”

… no response.

He sighed and had the pebbles release his hands, rolling him over onto his back carefully. He wasn’t asleep, glaring up at him with puffy red eyes, mouth set in a thin line. He could tell Steven had no intention of replying to anything he said. The only thing coming through his connection was hatred. He couldn’t blame him.

Pink squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to cry, tears dripping onto Steven, and healing all his injuries. He must have not been expecting that because he squirmed, face scrunching up at the feeling. The only evidence left of his assault was the dried blood still clinging to him. Pink picked him up, Steven going limp in his arms. The feeling was familiar, but the new barrier between them was not. Steven had built up walls in their connection cutting himself off from Pink. For the first time since they met, they felt like two separate people.

Pink carried Steven to the extraction chamber again, setting him in the water and washing off the blood carefully. Steven doesn't make it easy for him, going limp and floating on top of the water, not resisting, but definitely not cooperating. Pink finished, and pulled Steven down by the waist, hugging him to his chest like a teddy bear. Steven stayed unresponsive.

Pink felt his anger flare up, but recognized it as useless. Nothing he could do could repair what’s been broken. Steven didn’t trust him anymore, actively hated him because he couldn’t handle his own emotions. He had chosen to cut himself off emotionally, and it had worked  _ too _ well. 

For the first time since Steven died he felt tears well up unprompted. He wasn’t a leader. He’d never be mature enough to be a good Diamond, not when he acted without thinking and ruined relationships with a single impulsive  _ stupid _ decision. He buried his face in Stevens shoulder, trying to force himself not to cry. He didn’t deserve it. 

He didn’t try to stop Steven from pulling away, to get away from him no doubt. What he didn’t expect was Steven turning around, tilting his head up to meet his eyes. He didn’t say anything, just looking at him, his face and emotions unreadable. Pink felt his tears falling and collecting on Stevens' hand. Finally, Steven spoke.

“You’re sorry.” It wasn’t a question. Pink nodded once, resolutely.

“You hurt me. In a way I may never recover from. I don’t trust you. I don’t love you. I may never love you again.”

Pink felt like his gem was being shattered but he nodded again. He knew it was true.

Steven raised his hand and slapped Pink, the same place Pink slapped him. Pink let it happen. It didn’t hurt him, but he knew Steven needed this.

There was silence, for a long time.

“I don’t forgive you. And I probably never will.”

“...”

Steven looked away. “I need some time alone.”

Pink pulled himself out of the pool, the water sliding off him in a way it did not for Steven. Before he left, he paused, needing Steven to know one thing.

“The Zoo. It was taken by rebels. It’s believed that everyone on the ship survived.”

That made Steven look up at him.

“Really?”

“Yes, Yellow was furious.” He smiled slightly at the memory. “Your people are safe, for now.”

Steven nodded, relief flooding his features. “Thank you for telling me.”

Pink nodded, and with one last look at the boy in the pool, he left, holding onto one tiny, traitorous shred of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will take... quite a long time for them to get back to where they were. Feel free to tell me your thoughts on what you think will happen next! I've got a vague destination for this story, but I am just kind of wandering blindly towards it, so your guess is almost as good as mine!


	9. Human essence?

**Chapter 9**

They arrived at the newly colonized planet, landing in the prime kindergarten. After all the excitement yesterday he’d had to reschedule his trip to see the strange quartzes to today. He was traveling with a Peridot for the soil and gem samples, and a Jasper for security. The two seemed to have worked together previously and he expected the trip to go smoothly. 

As they approached the walls of the kindergarten he started to see the problem. The Amethysts that had emerged had been corralled into one area, and all of them had strange color patterns. It wasn’t abnormal for one or two off colors to emerge with each batch, but for  _ all _ of them to have the same problem? He bypassed the security, pointing out one of the smaller Amethysts. She was marched over to him and forced to kneel so he could inspect her while Peridot gathered samples. 

“What’s your cut soldier?”

“8XK Facet 6, My Diamond.”

He stopped at the gem on her shoulder, taking notice of the small brown stripes running through it. Those must be the source of the hair and eye discoloration that most of these gems had.

“When did you emerge?”

“Two days ago My Diamond.”

He continued his inspection, picking up a piece of brown hair, hidden among the rest of the lavender curls. Peridot trailed behind him, having gathered the necessary samples, and now documenting all abnormalities. 

“I was told when you all emerged you were confused. Is that right?”

“Yes my Diamond.” 

“Normally, gems emerge knowing exactly who they are meant to be, and what they are meant to do. What made you different?”

“I don’t know, my Diamond.”

Pink nodded. “That’s the problem.”

———— —- -

Once he was done inspecting and documenting each of the 20 defective quartzes he retreated off to think alone. How could this have happened? What went wrong with this batch of quartzes? Peridot said the soil was normal, the air was clear, and the water sources nearby were pristine. By all accounts the environment was perfect for the creation of gems, so what happened? The only other step where things could have gone wrong was with the seeds. He’d consulted the records of the injections and the formula seemed perfectly balanced. His essence mixed with the appropriate minerals to create Amethysts, injected into the right spots at the right time of day… everything should have added up to perfect Amethysts. So what went wrong?

… a dangerous thought popped into his head, one he didn’t even think was possible. But the hair and eye colors were too familiar to dismiss. He tried not to rush over to his guards, determined to not appear weak, while at the same time mentally panicking. He demanded they bring him Peridot at once. He tried to calm himself while he waited for her arrival, trying to convince himself it wasn’t possible, it must just be a coincidence. Her arrival snapped him out of his thoughts, and he started speaking before she had even finished her bow.

“Peridot, What was the date at which my essence for this batch was collected?”

She quickly started to tap away on her screen, retrieving the information. Every second she took the more stressed he felt. 

“August 15th, my Diamond.”

His shaky confidence shattered. He knew that date. That was Stevens heat. The day he washed Steven in the extraction chamber with him.

“Stop all gem production with that batch immediately! The essence was compromised!”

Peridot startled but started tapping on her screen immediately. “Right away my Diamond!”

“Jasper, have your soldiers poof and bubble the defective quartzes and load them on my ship.” 

She stood up straight, saluting briefly.

“Yes my Diamond!” Before marching off to go round up the off colors.

He felt himself shake with nerves as he waited for his ship to be filled. He had to keep these gems secret from the others. They’ll want him to shatter them, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to. Right now, all he knew was he wanted to keep these gems safe for a little longer and-  **_BOOM!_ **

There was a loud explosion from the middle of the kindergarten, poofing a good portion of his gems. He turned towards the source of the explosion, only to be faced with something speeding towards him. He threw up his shield, blocking the blow from the- whip?

All around them he heard the sounds of battles starting, the screams of Gems being poofed or hurt was suddenly filling the now battlefield. Another attack was thrown on his other side and he blocked it as well, the water saw exploding upon impact. 

It was the rebels.

As the dust cleared he was able to see them more clearly. There had to be at least 80 of them, armed to the teeth and poofing his troops left and right. He quickly located Pearl and pulled her close, enlarging his shield to protect both of them. The Peridot he had been talking with was also pulled under.

He quickly started running, pulling them along, blocking attacks on his way to the ship. Along the way he located Jasper, who was in the middle of helping a wounded Amethyst to her feet. They were outnumbered and underprepared, there was no way to fight and win. Jasper seemed to know that, and when they locked eyes, he nodded. She immediately got to her feet and started calling for a retreat. 

They had little trouble fighting their way onto the ship, which seemed suspicious until he realized most of the bubbles were gone, and that the rebels only seemed to be interested in taking the gems. A protective instinct came over him out of nowhere, and he lashed out, poofing two rebel gems, a Lapis and an Amethyst, who both tried to rush past them with two defective quartz bubbles under their arms. He bubbled the rebels gems himself, rushing back into the ship at the last second. Pearl had started up the ship once they were all safely aboard, and flew away with relative ease, Pink and Jasper both standing at the window, watching the planet shrinking rapidly.

“Why are they just letting us get away?” Jasper growled, her hand clenching into fists.

Pink looked up at the three defective gems they had managed to save.

“Because they got what they wanted.” 

She looked at the bubbles and scowled. “They’re expanding their army my Diamond.”

“Exactly. They’re expecting a fight very soon, if they’re gaining numbers this rapidly.”

Jasper nodded. “I wonder what they’re planning to need an army by their side.”

They both knew what it was. The rebels were going on the offensive, getting more and more bold. They’d have to crack down if they didn’t want a full on war. 

He looked away, returning to his seat. He had much to think about.

———- —- -

Once back at Homeworld he had Pearl hide all the bubbles in her gem, so he could decide what to do with them after he reported back to the others.

It took a while, but with the help of the Jasper and Peridot he’d brought with him he was able to explain what they knew. Yellow ordered one of her fleets to go to the planet and shatter any stragglers, then the discussion turned to war.

“White, I don’t think we can afford to underestimate them anymore. They attacked with a Diamond on the scene. Granted it was Pink-“ He frowned “-but they are still getting more bold.”

“Yes-“ Yellow spoke up “-They’re expanding their army rapidly, but they are still composed of mostly weak and defective gems. If we shake their confidence in their leaders, they might fall apart.”

“What are you suggesting we do Yellow?”

“The Cluster. It’s almost time for it to emerge, isn’t that right Peridot?”

The Peridot made a surprised noise and scrambled to pull up the info on the Cluster. “Yes my Diamond! The Cluster should be 80% complete! Though to be fully sure, you’d need to be down on the surface-“

“Then go to Earth. Check on the Cluster and report back to me.”

“Y-Yes my Diamond!”

Pink frowned. “Won’t the rebels be suspicious of a homeworld ship landing on their base planet?”

“Mm Fine. Take that Jasper with you, and use a cloaking ship. It’s just a quick in and out check, it will be easy.”

They both saluted. “Yes my Diamond!”

———- —- -

“It was  _ supposed _ to be easy.”

A few weeks later, Yellow called another meeting.

“The Peridot has become a rebel and the Jasper has been captured, probably being indoctrinated as we speak.”

“What of the Cluster?”

“Well thankfully that filthy rock was good for something. She sent me the Clusters progress before she turned traitor.”

Yellow opened up a hologram, showing the progress of the Cluster.

“It should hatch any day now. It will destroy their base of operations, and probably shatter a few thousand of their forces just trying to get to us.”

“Good.” White had once again actually attended the meeting in person, having been doing it more and more after the Steven incident. Pink suspected it was a combination of wanting to keep him in line, and the mounting threat demanding her attention. “I’m growing tired of all this. They still believe that with the minuscule amount of defective gems they’ve won over to their cause, they’d still beat  _ us _ in battle.”

Pink tilted his head, but chose not to say anything. The rebels, while launching attacks here and there, have never been outright antagonistic, to them at least. The attack on the kindergarten would have been a perfect chance to try and attack a Diamond, the littlest one at that. But they had focused on ‘saving’ the off-colors. He highly suspected that they had orders not to harm him, since the attacks aimed at him were weak and easily deflectable with his shield.

“All we can do now is wait. When the Cluster emerges we’ll wipe out the rest of the rebellion and can go back to life as normal.”

———— —- -

Once the meeting was over Pink hopped down from his chair, walking briskly back to his room. Steven had been despondent the last few weeks. Anytime Steven allowed Pink to touch him, he could feel the loneliness that Steven was experiencing in his self imposed isolation. He’d tried getting Steven to talk to him, but he always refused. Even Pearl was having trouble getting him to talk. But, in the time between then and now, Pink had come up with a solution! What Steven needed right now wasn’t him and wasn’t a mother figure, he needed someone else to talk to. Like a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna meet a new character next chapter! Can you guess who? owo


	10. New Best Friend!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're ready for HEALING

**Chapter 10**

He opened the door to the room, catching Steven eating one of his daily meals.

“Steven? I have a surprise for you!”

Steven looked up, slight suspicion in his eyes. Pink had not been this happy since before the incident. He bit into the fruit again, waiting for him to explain himself.

“You’re coming with me out of the room! I’ve got someone I want you to meet.”

Steven swallowed his bite, still trying to look suspicious, but his curiosity was shining through. He’d never once left the room since he’d been taken here. A change of scenery was incredibly enticing, and Pink knew that. He held out his hand, eager to get going.

Steven hesitated, staring at the hand presented to him. “Right now?”

Pink faltered.

“Yes, right now. That is, if you… want to?” Pink had abolished the new rules as quickly as he had implemented them. They had made him just as uncomfortable as Steven, and he was selfishly hoping Steven would talk to him sooner with more freedoms. He missed the days that they would just… talk. It was nice to have someone he could air out his grievances with without having to worry about false reassurances and compliments.

“... yeah, I want to.” Steven stood up, ignoring Pink's hand.

Pink awkwardly let his hand fall to his side, turning to Pearl to ask for the thing he’d had made for this specific occasion.

Pearl pulled out a long piece of dark red fabric, with a clasp on the end only Pink could open. Letting Steven have the ability to open it would defeat the purpose entirely.

“Steven, I need to attach this to your collar.”

“Is that a fucking leash?”

Pink forced down his urge to flinch, keeping his neutral expression. “Yes. It’s to keep you safe while I take you to the warp. If you wander off I can’t protect you.”

Stevens' expression soured but he allowed Pink to attach the leash to his collar, standing incredibly still to avoid actually touching him. Once Pink was sure it was safe, he opened the door to the room and let Steven take his first steps outside of the room in a little over a year.

Stevens' eyes went wide, staring at the ceiling, several stories up, and the intricate designs in the halls.

“It’s so… big!” His voice reverberated back at them, causing Steven to giggle. For this first time Pink realized just how similar they sounded. He hadn’t noticed in the quiet chatter of the room, but out here where his voice echoed all around them, he heard his own shouts of joy that had been reflected back at him his whole life.

He watched Stevens face as they walked to the warp, so intensely that Pearl had to stop them from taking a wrong turn at least four times.

It was like the first day Steven was here all over again, him gasping and gaping at the most mundane things. The stars in his eyes shining brightly as he took in his new surroundings with an innocent sense of wonder that Pink knew he was capable of. Pink felt a now familiar tightness in his chest looking at him be so joyful. He was hit once again with the terrifying reality of the love he had for his human. 

Which only made it hurt worse when Steven would accidentally make eye contact, then look away quickly, avoiding his gaze. Before, Steven had asked lots of questions. When their connection was open it felt like a never ending stream of questions and answers being exchanged without a word from either of them. 

Without touching him, Pink knew Steven had thousands of questions buzzing in his head about just this hallway, but he was keeping them to himself, untrusting of Pink or even Pearl. He hoped, almost desperately that this idea would work, if only to give him someone else to ask his questions to.

They arrived at the warp, the other gems in the room parting way for their Diamond, letting him lead Steven up to the warp with relative ease.

“You might want to brace yourself. The warp can be jarring when using it for the first time.”

“What are you talking ab-AAH-“

Steven screamed when the warp activated, hands clinging to the leash as they shot off into space. He continued his screams on their way there, his eyes shut tight in fear. Pink pulled him close on instinct, hugging him to his chest to keep him safe.

They both froze, their connection opening up once more. Pink could feel pure terror coming from Steven. The problem though, was not the warp, though some of his underlying fear was attributed to that, but to the fact Pink was holding him. Pink was flooded with pure fight or flight instincts, Stevens eyes going wide the moment they made contact. Pink tried desperately to send out soothing thoughts, but before he could, they made it to their destination. 

As soon as Steven registered they were on solid ground, he pushed Pink away, stumbling down the steps in front of them, and falling to rest at the base. His hand was clutching at his chest, and his breathing was labored. Pearl immediately went to him, sitting next to him and talking him down from his panic attack.

Pink stood stock still on the warp, still shaking from adrenaline that his body couldn’t produce. Just his touch had sent Steven into a panic. He’d thought-

“ _ PINNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKK!!!!! _ ” A loud shout echoed across the garden, as Spinels hands stretched out from nowhere, wrapping around him in a tight embrace. The rest of her followed, slamming into him and almost making him lose his balance. The overexcited gem was already babbling, asking question after question, barely leaving him time to register the question before moving onto the next one.

“Where have you been? You’ve been gone for so long I was starting to get worried!! Do you want to play?? The fruit trees are bigger now, they’d be great for hide and seek!! Oh or we can play diamond says!! Or tag, or-“

“Spinel-“

“The rose bushes are really doing well, do you want to see them?? They’ve got so many flowers, they’re so pretty!!”

“ _Spinel!_ ”

“Of course, I've been doing all the gardening just like you told me too!! I fixed the fountain with that Peridot you sent over!! We can play in the water or-“ 

“ _SPINEL!_ ” Pink shouted, getting her attention, finally. The stone under him splintered, but didn’t break. Spinel unwrapped her arms around him, and Pink hated how nervous she suddenly looked. Does he have to scare  _ everyone _ close to him? He took a deep breath.

“Spinel, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have shouted. I’m not mad at you, I just want you to listen.”

Spinel tilted her head and remained silent. She had a curious look in her eyes, but Pink ignored it, as he was now prone to do.

“I’m happy to see you too Spinel, but today’s visit is a little different. I’ve got someone I’d like you to meet.” 

He glanced down at Steven to see both Pearl and Steven starring. Stevens breathing seemed to have gone down to a normal level, so that was good at least.

Spinel followed his gaze, comically gasping when she saw Steven. She bounded over to him in two seconds flat, reaching out to touch him, only to be stopped by a pink shield.

“ _ Pinkkk!! _ ”

“ _ Spinelll _ .” He taunted back, making his way down to stand beside her. 

“Spinel, this is Steven. Steven is easily overwhelmed. Please refrain from touching him without his permission.”

“Kay!”

“Steven, this is Spinel. She’s who I wanted you to meet.”

Spinel did a little wave from the other side of the shield, which Steven returned awkwardly.

Pink deemed it safe to drop his shield, taking a step back from the two. As he predicted, Spinel was the first one to speak up.

“Wowie!! You’re just like Pink! But, less… Pink!!”

Spinel was following the no touching rule strictly, but that didn’t extend to personal space. As soon as Pink dropped his shield she was getting as close as possible without actually touching him. Circling him and doing cartwheels, full of restless energy. Steven was doing his best to keep up with her, spinning around as he tried to continue to look at her. 

“Uh, yeah- I guess-“

“Do you like games??”

“Yeah? I-“

“What kinda games?? Do you wanna play one now?? We could play hide and seek!! With your colors you’d blend into the trees way better than I would!! Lemme show you the fruit trees!! Can I touch you??”

Poor Steven had to stop spinning, holding his arms out to balance himself as his vision swam in front of him. It took him a minute to register what she had asked.

“Sure?”

A gloved hand grabbed his wrist, and he was being pulled along in a random direction, the gem in front of him skipping and giggling as she dragged him along. 

Pink watched as Spinel immediately started doing what she does best, being a happy distraction. Steven looked over his shoulder at him as he was led away, pleading for help with his eyes. Pink just grinned, and waved at him, calling out to Spinel.

“Be careful with him! He’s human!”

Their voices faded as they got further away, and soon he was alone with Pearl, staring at the spot they had just been in. 

“Do you really think this is a good idea my Diamond? He looked frightened.”

Pink took a second to speak. “Spinels a lot, I know. But she’s a friend first and foremost. I trust her to not get him hurt. Besides, if this works, both of them won’t be so lonely.”

Pearl smiled at him, a knowing look in her eyes. He scoffed and looked away. “Don’t say it.”

“I was just going to say that it’s a wonderful plan my Diamond.”

He snorted, and turned towards the rose bushes, hastily changing the subject.

“Come along Pearl, I might as well check on the flowers now that I’m here.”

“Yes my Diamond.”

———- —- -

Spinel stopped near some large trees, letting Steven catch his breath. He hadn’t done any strenuous activity besides sex since he’d been taken by Pink. It might be time to look into exercising again.

Spinel fidgeted while he was resting, clearly not used to waiting for her playmates to recover.

“So, how’d ya do it Steven?”

He looked up at her, tilting his head. “Do what?”

“You know! Get him to apologize! Pinks been  _ so _ testy ever since he got that new form! At first he was real fun to play with, but when he got bigger he’s come to play with me less and less! And he’s real easy to get mad!! But he apologized this time! And the only difference is you sooooo, how’d ya do it?”

Stevens' face scrunched up and he ran his hand through his hair. “I dunno… I didn’t do anything, I’ve just lived with him?”

“Ohhhhhhhhhh- You’re his human pet! The one he talks about all the time!!”

Steven felt his anger flare up for a moment, his hands clenching into fits.

“That’s me! Just his  _ pet _ .” He spat out the word, almost scaring himself with how angry he got thinking about it.

“Wait- he talks about me?”

Luckily, Spinel didn’t seem to pick up on his anger, just nodding enthusiastically.

“Yep!! When we’re playing he’ll tell me all about his Steven, and how pretty he is, and how beautiful his eyes are, and how soft his skin is, and he explained to me that thing you humans do with your genitals, and how cute you are when he makes you-“

“Okay  _ okay!! _ I get it!!” He cuts her off, his face bright red. “I really don’t need a play by play!!”

“Oh good, if I told you everything he told me, we wouldn’t have any time to play before he gets back!! We still gotta play hide and seek!! Come on!!”

She bopped his nose, giggling, before disappearing into the trees, yelling behind her to “Count to sixty!!”

While Steven counted, he thought about what Spinel said. Pink had apparently been praising him to her, even going so far as to explain their sexual escapades. Though he couldn’t blame him, gems didn’t understand sex as a private thing after all, exemplified by the sheer amount of times he’d been fucked infront of the other Diamonds before- .. the incident. 

What confused him is that what Spinel described didn’t line up with the gem who violated him, pure hatred coursing through their connection. Or even before that, the Diamond rarely complimented him, outloud or in his thoughts. Was Spinel just making things up to make him feel better? She didn’t strike him as the type to lie, he didn’t even know if Gems  _ could _ lie. 

Before he could come to any conclusion at all he made it to sixty, setting out on his search through the trees, shaking all complicated thoughts out of his head. For now, he had games to play, and for the first time in over a year, someone is willing to talk to him as an equal. He focused on more important things, like investigating the giggling Pink bush up ahead.

———- —- -

“Steven! Spinel! Welcome back! Did you have fun?”

It was Pearl who greeted them as they made their way back to the warp, Spinel still giggling at something Steven had said.

“We sure did Pearl!! Did you know humans have laughter buttons on their stomachs?” Spinel demonstrated, poking at Stevens stomach, making him giggle and wave her hand away playfully.

“Spinel stop! I’ve laughed too much today!”

“There’s no such thing!!”

A voice cut through their bickering, making both of them freeze.

“Glad to see you two are getting along.”

Stevens laugher died immediately, and he turned around to face Pink, who was at the bottom of the stairs where they were standing.

Pink stared up at him, and there was a tense kind of silence before Spinel registered what was going on.

“PINK!!!” She was down next to him in a flash, hugging his arm and looking up at him happily.

“Pink, me and Steven are friends now!! He’s such a good hide and seek player!! And I learned, humans laugh just because you touch ‘em!! Isn’t that cool??”

Pink, for the most part, nodded along while she regaled the tales of what hijinks she and Steven got up to while they were off on their own. When it became clear she had no intention of stopping anytime soon, he interjected.

“ -Spinel, I’m so glad you and Steven had a great time today. In fact, why don’t we schedule another play date next week?” He glanced at Steven, who raised no objections, so he continued.

“I’m sure you’ll both benefit from more play time.”

Pink could swear he saw stars in her eyes as she enthusiastically agreed, letting go of him to bounce happily on legs that turned into a spring. He finally got a chance to approach Steven, clearing his throat awkwardly as he fumbled with what to say.

“Did you have fun? With Spinel?”

Steven nodded, looking anywhere but at him.

“I have something for you.”

Steven barely peaked up at him from under his lashes, and he took that as a sign to continue. He pulled his hand out from behind his back, holding a band of roses that were woven together. Stevens' eyes widened at the sight, looking up at him fully now.

“A flower crown?” He sounded half surprised, and half confused.

“Is that what they’re called? I observed some human children at the zoo creating these and wearing them on their heads. It’s a more complicated process then I thought it would be, but Spinel helped me perfect making them.”

Spinel waved from the bottom of the stairs.

“May I?”

Steven looked back up just in time to see him gesturing towards his head, holding the flower crown up.

“...” Steven nodded, bending his head so Pink could reach.

Pink gently placed the flower crown on Stevens head, using two fingers to tilt his head up to see it on him.

The brief moment their connection was open was enough to shock both of them. Steven stepped back quickly, out of Pinks reach.

Pink stood there, frozen for a minute, never having felt the emotions Steven was having in that moment. Fear, vulnerability, and pure anxiety running through his veins.

Steven was still for an entirely different reason. Pink's thoughts were full of one word. “ _ Beautiful _ .” It wasn’t about the flower crown either. The surge of adoration that flowed from Pink, just from that quick moment of contact, was too much.

They both stared for another second before Pink shook himself, leaning forward to grab Stevens leash without contact again. Steven let it happen, staring at Pink with curious eyes.

Pink and Steven said their goodbyes to Spinel, warping back to the palace. This time, Pearl let Steven cling to her instead.

Back in the room, Pink had to rush off to another meeting, leaving Steven alone with his thoughts. He didn’t want to unpack the complicated emotions he was feeling right now, more confused than ever about who Pink was supposed to be. An emotionless Diamond? A caring lover? Or something more? Something  _ less _ ? Steven didn’t know. He pulled the flower crown off his head, and stared at it, petting the soft petals. 

One thing he knew for sure, was that Pink was trying. He wouldn’t have brought him outside if he wasn’t. Even the collar was a misguided attempt at protecting him. He brought the flowers up to his face, taking in the scent of fresh roses. He let a smile creep up on his face for the first time, in this room, in what seemed like forever. 

Pink was trying. And that was enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you picked up on that reference, I'm sorry


	11. Rebels!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has a graphic description of drowning. If you want to skip that part, stop reading at "Steven was understandably panicking" and start back up again at "His last thoughts". Its only a paragraph, but its enough that I feel it warrants a warning!

**Chapter 11**

“So how was your day with Spinel?” 

Pink had been delighted when, a few days after their first visit to the garden, Steven had started talking to him again. It started with short greetings, and one word answers to his questions. It had eventually led into a few sentence conversations, and sometimes even Steven would start the conversation! Steven still flinched whenever he got too close, but they were making progress, and that’s what mattered.

“It was fun! As always. She showed me the new glowing flowers you had planted. They look beautiful.”

Steven sipped from the beverage Pearl had brought him, something made from the fruits in the garden that Steven claimed he and Spinel made together. He’d shown as much interest in gardening and flora as Pink had, maybe even more so. He’d taken to taking the fruit the different plants grew and combining them, getting Spinel involved with the “cooking”. It was apparently a common practice with the zoomans, taking different flavored fruit and combining them above fires to create new foods entirely. Humans ingenuity kept on surprising him.

“The flora from Blue's new colony? She gave me some samples as a gift. I thought you might like them.”

Steven nodded and went back to his drink, swinging his legs on the hanging seat the pebbles had made for him. Another interesting feat of human creativity, Steven had asked the pebbles to make a gem equivalent of some sort of hanging chair, that Steven said was made out of vines and wood for children to play with. The thing the pebbles were able to create based on Stevens descriptions was apparently fairly accurate. Accurate enough for it to become Stevens favorite seat, seen swinging on it when he wasn't in bed, or doing exercises. 

“...How are Diamond things?”

“Boring, as always.”

Silence.

“Anything new with the rebels?”

“... no, actually. They’ve been uncharacteristically quiet lately. Almost like they’re waiting for something.”

“Do you know what they’d be waiting for?”

“No idea.” 

Steven nodded, and the room fell silent once again, the noises of the outside just barely reaching up into the tower.

Suddenly, Pink stood up, walking to the door and beckoning Pearl inside. He whispered in her ear and she nodded, producing five bubbles from her gem. She let them float up just a few feet above them, then stood back at her post near the door.

Steven watched curiously as Pink counted the gems. One purple one, one blue one, and two purple ones with brown spots, and one pink one with brown spots. He wondered why Pearl had them stored in her gem, and not with all the other bubbled gems. Pink turned back to him, and his eyes snapped to where Steven sat, as always. It had been creepy when he first came here, and still was.

“You reminded me these were still with Pearl. Thank you.”

He sat back down, seemingly ready to go right back to normal after that. Steven however, was not.

“Who are they?”

Pink glanced up at him.

“No one important.”

Steven squinted at him. “You’re a terrible liar.”

The room grew cold. Pinks face scrunched up and he looked away, obviously not willing to talk.

Steven felt his anger flare up. If Pink truly wanted to make up, why was he still talking to him as if he knew best. A part of him wanted to  _ make _ Pink tell him.

“What did they do?”

“...”

“ _ Pink _ ”

“All you need to know is they’re dangerous.”

“Why are they-“

“ _ I will not ask again Steven.  _ **_Shut. Up._ ** ”

The silence in the room was defending. Pink's eyes widened as he realized what he’d done. Steven had flinched back so severely he’d almost fallen off his seat. Pink stood up quickly, but froze when Steven whimpered, eyes squeezed shut, every part of him tensed for the attack that he was sure was about to happen.

Except, it never came.

Instead he heard hurried footsteps and peaked open one eye, catching the sight of the door quickly shutting behind Pink as he ran off. Pearl was looking at him with concern, but turned to follow her Diamond out the door.

“I’ll be back Steven.”

She gave one last glance to the bubbles before hurrying off, probably to catch Pink before he could destroy something again.

Steven climbed off the swing, quickly crawling into bed, curling up under the blanket the pebbles made for him. His heart was racing, and he buried his face in his hands, trying to steady his breathing.

“I’m okay… I’m here… Pinks gone….” He had been doing so well… All Pink did was yell, why was he breaking down?

He felt tears build up in his eyes as his thoughts spiraled. He hastily wiped away tears and suppressed a sob.

Suddenly the weight of the blanket increased. He peeked out to see the pebbles all crawling on top of him to give him little hugs. It was adorable and sweet, and the weight was actually really comforting. He eventually fell asleep with the pebbles still climbing on him, cooing reassurances, and giving him little hugs.

———- —- -

When Steven woke up, Pink and Pearl were still gone. It was now typical for Pink to be missing when he woke up, but it still made him uneasy for some reason.

He quickly spotted the bubbles again, his anger from earlier boiling up once more. He sat up to stare at them. How dare he? Pink promised to be honest, to do better. He knew it was irrational, but he couldn’t help but want to get back at Pink. For everything he put him through. For ripping him away from his family, making him into a pet, violating him. And he had the gall to try and make up for it by letting him go to a second location sometimes?

Before he even knew what he was going to do he felt himself moving. He walked upwards, trusting the pebbles to build the stairs he needed, which they did happily. They must have not been too happy with Pink either.

He reached the bubbles, debating on which one to pop first. One caught his eye, the dark blue one, with gold flecks. It looked smaller than the rest, and was in a teardrop shape. He pulled the bubble over, carried it down the stairs, and put his hands on the bottom and the top of the bubble. He prayed he remembered how to do it from the few times he’d seen Pink doing it, then he popped the bubble.

The gem dropped like a- well, like a stone. He scrambled to catch it, grabbing it with both hands, surprised at how heavy it felt. He cradled it, waiting for her to reform. After a few seconds of nothing happening, he tried talking to her. Maybe she just needed some encouragement?

“Hey, you’re not bubbled anymore, you can come out!”

“...”

“Don’t be shy, I won’t hurt you, promise! I’m just a human, I don’t think I can hurt a gem.” He shuffled his feet, suddenly getting scared that he’d done it wrong. He took her over to his bed and set her down on a pillow, sitting beside her.

“I’m not touching you now, you’re just on a pillow! It’s really comfortable, though I don’t know where the pebbles got the stuffing from.”

Silence. 

“It’s okay, take your time! I’ll be right here.”

He swung his legs as he waited, the thoughts about how much trouble he was in starting to build up. Pink will be so mad, and for what? An unresponsive gem? Was there even anyone in there or was it just a big rock? 

He chewed on his lip, glancing at the gem every five seconds, his worry mounting. Just as he was about to panic and ask the pebbles to see if they could re-bubble her, a blue glow started to emit from the gem. He scrambled to the other side of the bed, sitting on his knees and watching it rise in the air, light wrapping around itself to create the silhouette of a tall, skinny woman. There was a flash of blue light, and the gem fell onto the bed, her hands catching herself before she could face plant on the mattress.

She was looking around, her eyes wild and confused. Steven risked waving at her, and in an instant he was on his back, a spinning blade an inch above his forehead. He let out a terrified squeak, freezing in place while she glared down at him. Oh god Pink was right, they were dangerous, he should have listened, why didn’t he listen? He was going to die-!!

“Why do you look like that?”

He whimpered in response. “W-what?”

She pushed her arm into his collarbone, scowling even more.

“ _ Why are you disguised as a human?! _ ”

He made a terrified noise, his breath catching in his throat as he scrambled to answer.

“ _ I’m-i’m not!! I swear!!! I’m not Pink!!! _ ”

She glared at him for another second, before recognition flooded her expression. The saw disappeared, and he felt a splash of- water?? Hit his face. She finally let up, moving off him completely.

“Oh. You’re the other half.”

He winced as he sat up, poking at his collarbone and flinching when he touched it. It was definitely bruised. 

“Other half…?”

She ignored him, climbing the stairs to the rest of the bubbles, and carrying them all down with her. 

“W-wait, who are you?”

She picked out the pure purple one first, popping it and catching the gem with ease. It took only seconds to reform, form glitching slightly before it settled on a more cohesive shape. The gem that fell to the floor was an Amethyst… probably. She was incredibly short for an Amethyst. Maybe she wasn’t?

She came out panicking like the blue gem, eyes wild until she saw her.

“ _ Lapis! _ Where are we?”

Steven gasped. A Lapis Lazuli? What was such an important gem doing bubbled in Pearls gem? He knew they were important because they would be allowed to talk to Blue directly during meetings, without an agate or pearl inbetween.

The Amethyst(?) glanced at him, and then back to the Lapis, throwing her arms up, and sounding exasperated.

“ _ Who’s that? _ ”

“It’s the human half. He set me free.”

Steven interjected. “Human half?” He was ignored.

“Oh shit really? Pearl did say he’d be on our side! Thanks dude!” The Amethyst raised her fist up and he flinched back, fully expecting an attack like from the Lapis. For some reason that made them exchange a worried glance.

“Fuck, Pink must have done a number on him… hey dude, it’s okay, it’s just a fist bump. Like this.”

Her and the Lapis demonstrated, bumping their fists together. That must be where the name came from.

He shook his head slightly, a little overwhelmed. “What-? who-?“

The Lapis stepped forward. “I’m a Lapis Lazuli. I go by Lapis.”

“My name is Amethyst.” She pointed her fingers at him in another strange gesture, winking. Well at least that confirmed she  _ was _ an Amethyst.

Steven blinked. “Nice to meet you..?”

Amethyst spoke up, “Yo, You’re Steven right? We’ve heard a lot about you.”

“You- you have?”

“Yeah bro, you’re famous! You’re the dude who's supposed to end the whole war!”

He shook his head. Yeah, no, they had to be confused. “I’m sorry- you must be mixing me up with someone else, I’m just a human.”

For some reason his response prompted a moment of awkward silence before the Lapis spoke up. “... He doesn’t know yet.”

Well that piqued Stevens interest. 

“Shit, we’re not supposed to tell him. Right?”

“Tell me what?” 

“I’m pretty sure Pearl said not to…” They were ignoring him again. He felt his eye twitch.

“ _ Tell me what? _ ” 

“I think she said not to tell him  _ yet _ , and that was a while ago-”

“ _ Would you listen to me! _ ” He shouted over them, strangely satisfied when they fell silent. Unfortunately it only lasted for a second.

“Whoa, assertive.”

“Didn’t expect you to be such a firecracker after living in enemy territory for so long.”

“... Enemy-“ Realization struck Steven like a ton of bricks. All his previous courage left him as he stumbled back, bumping into the bed.

“ _ Y-you’re rebels-! _ ”

There was a moment of silence

“... shit.”

He finally broke out of his terror, and did the first thing he thought of.

“ _ PINK! PIN-MMPH _ ”

Not two seconds after he’d started to run, he felt a whip wrap around his ankle, tripping him and making him fall on one of the other bubbles, accidentally popping it. He was pulled back to Amethyst, who slapped her hand over his mouth. He struggled and screamed, but she didn’t budge.

“ _ I thought Pearl said he was on our side!! _ ” Amethyst hissed at the Lapis, who was gathering up the two remaining bubbles, and running towards the window. Amethyst followed, dragging Steven along with her.

“I thought so too!! It doesn’t matter now, we have to leave!”

“What do I do with him??”

He managed to bite down on the hand, sharp canines almost puncturing her. The Amethyst shouted, dropping him and cradling her hand. He scrambled to stand up, running halfway across the room before suddenly his head was surrounded by water and he was being lifted into the air.

“We take him with us!”

“ _What??_ ”

Lapis was already climbing out the window, dragging the struggling boy behind her.

“Do you have any better ideas?”

The door of the room slammed open, cracking the walls and revealing a very,  **very** pissed off Pink Diamond.

“ _ GOGOGOGO- _ “ The Amethyst pushed the Lapis out the window, jumping out herself right before pink shards flew above her head and stuck into the wall.

The Lapis grabbed the Amethysts whip, and started flying, the poor human still being dragged along by his head.

Steven was understandably panicking, face turning blue as he tried desperately to hold onto the little bit of air he had left. His body was whipped around as they were chased, definitely giving him intense whiplash and probably thirty other complications. His mind was busy flashing back to the first time he’d died, White picking him up and snapping his neck. His vision got darker, and his body forced his mouth open, gulping down lungfuls of water.

His last thoughts before he passed out, were about how much he wished Pink was there with him. Then, Darkness.

\------- --- -

When he came to, he was already vomiting, violently wrenching, water pouring out of his mouth and nose. There were voices, but he couldn’t understand anything over the ringing in his ears. 

Eventually, after he had emptied his stomach and lungs, the ringing let up. He heard someone crying, a desperate terrified sound. With a start he realized it was him sobbing. He was clinging to something warm, fabric scrunched up under his hands and he desperately grasped for something to ground him. A soft familiar voice was speaking in his ear, and a hand was rubbing his back. He opened his eyes and saw only the color Pink.

“Pink..” his voice was raw and scratchy, but he kept saying it, over and over, chanting Pinks name like a prayer. In turn, Pink answered, saying comforting things he could barely make out and continuing to hold him. It took what felt like forever for his tears to stop, softly hiccuping and sniffling, burying himself further into Pinks arms.

It was the first time their connection had been open since that first trip to the garden, and the love Steven felt from Pink was threatening to send him back into hysterics. It was warm, and comforting, wrapping him in a blanket of protection and made him feel safer then he had in weeks. Beyond that, he could feel Pink’s fear, the terror he had experienced when he thought he’d lost Steven  _ again _ . Even beyond that, he felt the loneliness and regret that had become an almost constant resident in Pink since the incident.

Either Pink was too distraught to stop Steven from diving into his mind, or he was willingly barring himself to the human. Either way, Steven responded in kind, allowing Pink to see deep into his soul.

Steven felt a tingling sensation that was somehow familiar, before Pink pulled away, effectively stopping... whatever had just been starting. He kept his arms around Stevens' shoulders, as Steven heard the voices of the other Diamonds coming from above them. White said something, and Pink nodded, saying something in return.

Suddenly Steven was picked up bridal style, making his head spin. Pink didn’t help, starting to leaping across whatever structures they were on. Steven was suddenly hyper aware of their surroundings, clinging to Pink tighter. They were up very, very high, and Pink was floating across the wide gaps between buildings as if it was nothing. 

Wait. Buildings?

Outside. They were _ outside of the tower. _ How did he- The memories flooded back, his anger, popping a bubble, the rebels- almost drowning. It was almost too much, but Pink had followed his line of thought and started sending him calming thoughts to stop another breakdown.

They arrived at the balcony of the tower, and Steven was almost sad to have to re-enter the room. But Pink kept walking, bringing him to his bed and laying him down gently. Before any words could be exchanged, the moment was broken by a shuffling noise coming from under the bed. Pink leaned down, intending to have to fight another intruder. Instead, he came face to face with a pair of glowing eyes, one a light pink, and the other, a familiar shade of brown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu


	12. Talk

**Chapter 12**

  
  


“Pink?”

Steven leaned over the bed, worried when Pink stayed silent. Pink straightened up, holding something-  _ someone _ , on his hip. 

The gem was tiny. It’s limbs were segmented in a way Steven had never seen before. She had Pink skin, and lighter pink hair, with brown streaks peaking through the dense curls. One eye was pink, and the other was brown, both with Pinks striking diamond pupils.

Her gem, which was located on her shoulder, was small as well. It had brown spots of different sizes dotting its surface, looking almost like freckles. She looked as confused as he did.

“Um… hi?”

The little gem said nothing, still staring.

“She can’t understand you, she’s undercooked. She was only in the ground for a very short amount of time, judging by how small her gem is.”

“...was that why she was bubbled with Pearl?”

Pink sighed, sitting next to Steven, keeping a firm hold of the gem in his lap. Though she didn’t look like she was trying to escape, looking around the room curiously.

“Yes, in part anyway. A while ago I went to my beta kindergarten on the barren planet used to grow gem forces. While I was there I investigated these off color Amethysts. There was about sixty or so with these-“ He held up a strand of her brown hair, “deformities. While I was figuring out what to do with them, the rebels attacked.”

Steven sucked in a breath, the hand still wrapped around Pinks bicep squeezed dangerously.

“That’s why you had the rebels in bubbles…”

“Yes. It was. They were unlucky enough to get in my path, and I kept them close. I knew if I told the others they’d want to shatter them immediately. But… the rebels acted strangely during that battle, and I wanted to know why. I hadn’t had time to interrogate them.”

“And her?” The little gem was watching them again, her eyes flicking back and forth between the two as they talked.

“The rebels showed up, supposedly to recruit the new gems. They target off-colors and gems with deformities, because they are more likely to turn on the empire. I managed to save three of them. Again, I wanted to test them, and the others would want them shattered.”

“Just because they’ve got freckles?”

“Because they’re off-color, yes.”

Steven squirmed, uncomfortable with how flippant Pink was about this.

“You’re not going to… shatter her, are you?”

Pink shook his head. “No.” And offered no further information. Though, Steven could feel his reservations through their connection. Pink was protective of the little gem. Why?

“Because she’s… she’s so small.” Pink answered out loud, his voice sounding uncharacteristically emotional. “And she's mine. Like you are mine.”

At that Steven withered, taking his hand off of Pink and scooting over a little. He had forgotten through all the confusion, that he was still mad at him.

Pink seemed to immediately notice his mistake, his face turning a darker shade of pink.

“I meant- like-  _ what was the human word _ … like family?”

Steven was suddenly torn between laughing and looking concerned.

“You think of me as family?”

Pink must have picked up on his incredulous tone, looking up at him, confusion in his eyes. He looked genuinely confused, and vulnerable, holding a little gem in his lap that was currently entertaining herself by trying to mimic Pinks movements. 

Steven was suddenly painfully reminded of why he had started to fall for the gem in the first place. Moments like these, where he was suddenly very… well  _ human _ , in ways not even Pearl could emulate.

“I- I think so? Family is the people you love and want to protect, correct?”

…

love?

Steven was silent for a second, all thoughts suddenly thrown out the window as his brain shut down.

“Steven?”

“... you… love me?”

Pinks face flushed again, but he didn’t deny it. Hearing it said out loud just reminded him of the first time he admitted it to Pearl, and then… his mistake. But Steven deserved the truth.

“.. yes I- I love you. I have for a very long time.”

The anger was back, and Steven scoffed. 

“Obviously not  _ that _ long.”

“What?”

Steven glanced at the small gem, who was mimicking his angry expression. He picked her up and set her on his lap before covering her ears.

“You hated me. You  _ raped _ me. I could feel it while you were  _ hurting _ me.” He practically hissed, anger reaching a boiling point.

Pink gaped at him, looking dumbfounded. What could he possibly be surprised about? Surprised Steven would catch on? That he could remember how horrible of a person he’d been, and not just forgive him after a love confession?

Pink reached for his hand, but he slapped it away.

“ _ Don’t fucking touch me! I hate you!! _ ” This was it. This was the time Pink would snap again. Steven may have been too mad to care, but a part of him cowered, waiting for the shouting and grabbing, and  _ pain _ .

But it never came.

Pink looked… sad? Regretful? There was too much emotion on his face, and absolutely no noise. Why wasn’t he saying anything??

“ _ Well? _ ”

Pink looked at him, unidentifiable emotions too striking. He looked lost.

“What are you waiting for?? I was bad wasn’t I? I shouted, I hit you!  _ Come on! Fucking get it over with already!! _ ” 

He didn’t realize he was hyperventilating until he felt a hand slip itself into his, grounding him slightly. He looked down, and saw he was squeezing the small gem. It didn’t hurt her, but she touched his hand like Pink had been trying to do. She was mimicking Pink's expression again. She looked concerned.

Pink moved forward, arms outstretched, and Steven flinched back. Pink froze and looked up at him, his expression once again unreadable. When he spoke his voice was quiet.

“She shouldn’t be here for this. We should let Pearl watch her for now.”

Steven blinked back tears, but nodded, handing her over. As he walked out to hand her over to Pearl, the baby gem waved at Steven from over Pinks shoulder. He waved back, managing to hold back tears until they were out of earshot.

———- —- -

When Pink came back in the room Steven was sitting on the bed, naked. Tears were running down his cheeks and he refused to look in Pinks direction.

He figured if Pink was going to hurt him again, he might as well save his clothes. At the very least for the pebbles sake.

He heard Pink approach, and braced himself. Whatever Pink had in store, he would be prepared for it.

_ Whump _

.. except for that.

Steven opened his eyes to see that Pink had gathered up his clothes and dropped them in his lap. He was now standing back from the bed, averting his eyes.

“... what the fuck am I supposed to do with these.” He sounded hollow.

“Put them back on?” Pink said, as if it was obvious.

“What, so you can rip them off again?”

“No, Steven I’m not going to hurt you.”

Steven snorted. Too tired to care how much more trouble his attitude was going to get him in.

“I’m being serious.”

“Pink, just stop. This is cruel, even for you.”

“I’m not lying.”

Steven gripped the pile of clothes on his lap, tears starting up again.

“... Pink.. please, just get it over with…”

Pink moved over to him, and Steven shrunk, getting ready.

Pink kneeled in front of him, deliberately looking into his eyes. He held out a hand.

“Let me prove it to you.”

Steven sniffed, and searched Pink's face. His expression was unreadable. Knowing that if he touches him, he’ll be able to see the truth, Steven reached out and took Pinks hand.

There were no fireworks, no explosion of emotions. No heart stopping moment that would either overwhelm or break him. Just… trust. 

The connection opened up like it always had, and like it always had, with it came the colors. The world blossomed around them, things they would normally never see were suddenly viewable, and things they would never feel were suddenly stirring up.

Steven searched, he poked and prodded, trying to find any lies, or hidden plans. Pink let him, barring himself completely. Trust, adoration, protectiveness, all things that Steven found instead. But the thing that was the most shocking, was fear. 

Fear that Steven would get hurt, fear that he would reject him, fear of just how much he was attached to this human. How much he loved him.

And the love, it was different from what Steven had expected. Not only the fact that he did love him, but the nature of the love was different. It wasn’t passionate or aggressive like he had expected. It was more like… a truth. Just a simple fact, that permeated his entire being. A fact that had been there the whole time, just suppressed until now.

A sob ripped from his throat as he abruptly pulled his hand back, tears falling freely again.

“You- you hated me- I felt it-“

Pink put his hands on Stevens' knees, opening the connection once more so Steven could feel that he was telling the truth.

“I hated myself for what I was doing to you. I’ve never hated you Steven. Hurting you has been the biggest regret of my life. I thought- … I thought that pushing you away would make these feelings go away but… it worked too well. I hurt you, irreversibly scarred you, and now I have to live with the consequences. I’m sorry Steven.”

Steven burst into tears, unable to articulate anything he was feeling. He opened himself up to Pink, leaving it to him to untangle Stevens feelings himself.

Steven was angry. Incredibly, incredibly angry that Pink had chosen to do what he had done. He was mad at him for keeping secrets, for not telling him sooner, for kidnapping him and being an all around huge dick. 

But he was mostly mad at himself, for wanting to forgive Pink.

He didn’t deserve it. God no, he doesn’t deserve anything. But Steven would be lying if he said he didn’t miss how things were before. When they were on good terms, Pink was strange, but sweet in his own right. The power imbalance was there, but Pink never really treated him like a pet. Especially with how close they had gotten before Pink decided to fuck everything up. He might have even called it love at one point. It was all so confusing and overwhelming.

Steven realized suddenly that at some point Pink had hugged him. He’d been hugging Pink and crying into his shoulder for a while now. He felt exhausted again. Once the tears slowed, he pulled back, locking eyes with the source of all his suffering. Pink spoke up.

“What do we do now?”

Steven sighed, and pulled Pink into the bed with him, and leaning on his shoulder to keep the connection open.

“Let’s just… talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter, but it was a talk they needed to have. Communication is important! even if you have the ability to literally read your partners mind. What do you guys think of our new girl? What do you think they'll do with her?


	13. Heat 2.0

**Chapter 13**

“Pearl! You left your mirror in the pearls quarters again!”

Yellow pearl rounded the corner, walking up to the peach pearl who was waiting diligently outside her Diamonds door.

“Oh! Thank you!” She took the mirror quickly and put it in her gem.

“Just remember to pick up your things next time. It’s too cluttered in there anyway.”

“Of corse.” She glanced around, making sure they were alone, before winking at her quickly. “It won’t happen again.”

Yellow pearl winked back, but her expression stayed the same disgruntled frown. “I’m sure it won’t.” 

She walked away, leaving Pearl with a tiny smile on her face, her hands firmly behind her back.

\------- --- -

“ _ PINK!!! _ ”

Pink quickly caught the little blur of pink and brown that flew at him the moment he stepped into the room.

“Nora!!” He laughed and spun her around, hugging her before setting her on his hip and booping her nose.

“Boop!” 

She giggled and rubbed her nose, before wiggling to be put down. He set her in her feet before she raced over to the bed, shaking Steven excitedly. 

“ _ STEVEN!!!! _ Steven, Pink is back!!!!!”

Steven sat up slowly, smiling tiredly at Nora, before looking over to Pink.

“Welcome back!” He sounded strained. Pink could see him struggle to hold back a gasp as he shivered and unconsciously curled in on himself.

“Steven..?” Nora looked up at him in concern, grabbing his knee and making him jerk in surprise. He gently took Nora’s hands off him, giving her a strained smile.

“I’m alright Nora, I’m just a little sick is all.”

She looked up at him, concerned. “But you weren’t sick before your nap…”

Steven grimaced as his face turned a darker red, curling into himself even more.

“No, I wasn’t. Pink?”

Pink was immediately by his side, reaching out to help him up, but hesitating. Steven surprisingly made his decision for him, latching onto his arm, practically pulling him down to his level.

“Oh no.” Pinks face paled, all too familiar with the feelings that flooded through their connection. “Oh no, it’s early.” Steven shot him a look that clearly said “no shit.”

“What’s early?” Pink jumped, looking back at Nora. “Uh… your play date with Spinel!!” 

She gasped. “Really??”

“Yes! Really!!  _ Pearl! _ ” Pink tried to keep his voice steady as he called for Pearl, a very big and very phony smile on his face.

“Pearl, could you take Nora to the garden please?”

Pearl was quick to survey the situation and nodded, putting on her own, much more convincing smile.

“Of course my Diamond! Come along Nora! We wouldn’t want to keep Spinel waiting!”

Nora gleefully followed Pearl, jumping in her arms, and waving at the two boys before Pearl placed her in her gem. Pearl didn’t bother to bow on her way out, as eager to leave the room as they were for her to leave.

Once the door closed Steven let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. He glanced up at Pink, who was already in planning mode. He’d started ordering the Pebbles to build him his “heat room” that they had come up with for this specific occasion. 

Ever since Pinks mistake, Steven obviously wasn’t too keen on having Pink help him with his heats. They’d had the pebbles build a small room for him to stay in, with all the things he’d need to tough it out naturally.

“Wait- Pink, wait a minute.”

Pink looked back down at the shivering boy on his arm, confused.

“What?”

“Don’t build the room- not yet.” Pink waved his hand and the pebbles all stopped, looking up at them in curiosity.

Steven took a breath to steady himself. “I want to try to spend my heat with you again.” Before Pink could say anything he pressed on. “But! With a few conditions. One, you’ll let me change my mind at any time. Two, you’ll answer to me, and not the other way around. And three-“ At this, he paused and blushed, looking away. “You’ll let me be in control.”

Pink felt his cheeks start to glow, before nodding.

“Okay. Absolutely. What should I-?”

In lue of answering, Steven tugged him down onto the bed, rolling them over and immediately attaching his lips to Pinks. Pink groaned and let Steven lead the kiss, feeling him grind down on his leg. He had forgotten how desperate Steven was during these times. He quickly made his own clothes disappear, and reached over to help Steven out of his.

Steven flinched back subtly, but Pink still saw it. He let his hands drop down, limp at his sides as Steven undressed himself. He shot Pink a grateful glance before climbing back on top of him.

Despite his body’s urgency, Steven still hesitated, looking down at Pinks hands.

“I’m still scared you’ll take over..” He whispered, as if it was a dark secret and not crucial information for their situation. 

Pink thought for a second, before lifting his hands to the bars of the bed. The pebbles immediately started building cuffs around his wrists, catching onto what he wanted.

Steven watched this happen with uncertainty, glancing at the cuffs and back down to Pink. His face was carefully calm and collected, letting Steven know he was serious about this. They stared at each other for a minute before their silent conversation finished and Steven nodded.

“Thank you.” As much as he tried to hide it, Pink could hear the relief in his voice.

Once Stevens fears were addressed, he wasted no time getting to the main event, his heat spurring him into action.

He threw his leg over Pinks waist, knee walking up till his dripping hole hovered over his dick. With a deep breath Steven slid down, groaning at the feeling of being filled after so long. Pink let out a low noise of enjoyment, also reveling in how good it felt to be connected like this again.

Their mental connection always seemed to expand when they had sex. Moving as one cohesive unit, responding to the others unspoken requests without even realizing it. It was pure bliss, and they both had missed it.

Steven wasted no time, bouncing up and down almost as soon as he got to the base. His speed was set by his heat, and he let the instincts dictate his actions. His hands were balled up on Pinks chest, trusting Pink to tell him if he got uncomfortable. For now though, his body was screaming for more, deeper, faster, more _more_ **_more!_** He adjusted his angle and found his prostate, moaning loudly and making sure to hit it with every thrust.

Pink was staying still, but couldn’t seem to control the noises Steven was pulling out of him. He hadn’t realized how hard it would be to not be able to touch him. Stevens subconscious was screaming for him to take over and fuck him into the mattress, but he knew he couldn’t do that. He held back, letting the pleasure echoing from Steven roll over him.

Through the waves of pleasure from himself and his love, he had an idea of something he could do to help,  _ besides  _ touching him. He tentatively sent the suggestion, only to be met with a resounding “ _ YES _ ” from his partner. He closed his eyes and concentrated, savoring Stevens startled gasp as the dick inside him started to grow. It only spurred him on to move faster, moaning out louder as the larger size stretched him more.

His legs were starting to ache with the effort, but he kept going, leaning down to kiss Pink. Pink had no idea that having his hands restrained would make everything Steven was doing that much better. He hadn’t been aware he was capable of feeling this good, letting go of his power and letting Steven have his way with him. When Steven came, (back arching, cum shooting out all over his chest, looking like a Diamond in his own right-) Pink followed suit, Steven grinding down and milking him for all he’s worth.

Steven’s heat wasn’t satisfied though. He continued to fuck himself through two more orgasms before he collapsed in exhaustion, legs finally giving out. The pebbles uncuffed Pink, letting him bring his arms down to wrap around his love once he got his permission. 

Steven was silent for a whole minute, before the desperation started building up again and he felt himself getting hard. He struggled to sit up, but his legs cramped up and he fell back down, shivering slightly.

Pink was able to catch him, helping Steven sit up, and letting him lean on him. He was fully expecting Steven to request to go to his heat room now, so it caught him by surprise when Steven spoke up.

“Pink, fuck me.”

He blinked. “Steven, you don’t mean that.”

Steven growled low in his throat, glaring up at Pink. “Don’t tell me what I mean  _ my Diamond _ . I’m lucid enough to tell if I’m overwhelmed and I’m horny enough to tell I’m not yet.” He fell backwards, pulling Pink down with him, till Pink was hovering over him. 

“So shut your fucking mouth, and  _ fuck me! _ ”

Pink searched Stevens mind, trying to find any ounce of fear or regret, but it was all overshadowed by trust. Steven trusted him…

“ _ Well??? _ ”

Oh, right. Pink lifted one of Stevens legs and thrust in, setting a steady pace. Steven groaned, satisfaction flowing from him. He wrapped his legs around Pink’s waist and pulled him closer, kissing him chastely, in sharp contrast to their other activities.

Pink wasn’t sure why he was crying. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, but he knew he was happy this time. Steven trusted him enough to let him do this. This feeling where they were closer than ever. He loved making Steven feel good, he loved how Steven radiated comfort and satisfaction afterwards, knowing he caused that.

It used to scare him how willing he was to go out of his way to help this human, but now it felt right. After not being able to for so long…

He hunched over and hugged Steven to his chest, continuing to thrust into him and make him scream. He felt Steven cum on him again and smiled, carefully monitoring Stevens mental state to make sure he didn’t go too far. He wasn’t going to mess up this time. He wasn’t going to lose him again.

The next time Steven came, Pink followed suit again, hugging him tighter than before.

———- —- -

As he came down from his high he felt weirdly different. He had just been- what had he been doing?

He looked down and saw his lack of clothes, and felt how sore he was. That makes sense- except it didn’t. A hand traveled up his leg, to his gem- letting out a soft gasp when he made contact. Was it that sensitive before? Of course not, he hadn’t had- didn’t he?

It took him an embarrassingly long amount of time to realize what had happened. He only figured it out once he realized he was alone in the room.

They had fused!  _ They had fused?! _ Why had they- what-... Who was he now?

He inspected himself more closely. He had Stevens coloration, at least on his body. He had Pinks gem as well. He sat up and rushed to his mirror, needing to see his face.

He had one of Stevens eyes, and one of Pinks eyes. His dark brown hair had a simple streak of pink in the bangs. He had freckles? Where had freckles come from??

He noticed with slight embarrassment, that the marks his components had made on each other were still visible on him. And the after sex ache still lingered in his beat up looking body.

He bit his lip, studying his reflection more. Something else was different, something important. He tried to send out a question to his other half, and noticed with a start that no one would answer. 

He was whole.

He didn’t need to ask questions anymore, he had the answers. Being… whoever he was, was different then being separate, it was like they both were finally complete. The flashes of a brighter more vibrant world they got when they were together were his reality now.

Just as he was processing this, the door to his room slid open, Pearl stepping in.

“I’m so sorry to come in unannounced my Di-“ She cut herself off, staring at the man in front of her.

“...”

“...  _ I- we can explain!! _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’ve been found out!! A little bit of a cliffhanger there, sorry! I figured it’s been long enough that you all deserved some nice healing smut!


End file.
